


Unrestrained Desires

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samara finds herself in the clutches of Morinth and her sisters, who have devised a fiendish torture for their mother.</p><p>(This is a Kink Meme fill.  Original prompt at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7799.html?thread=39175287#t39175287)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap is Sprung

"Lesuss Control, this is Justicar Samara. I am inbound with a highly dangerous Ardat-Yakshi and requesting clearance to land."  
  
The response wasn't long in coming. "Justicar Samara, your vessel's registration ID is not in our systems. Please verify Justicar ID code."  
  
Samara rattled off the code from memory, not surprised by their caution. The story of her capture of fugitive Ardat-Yakshi Lelina D'Revi was... an interesting one.  
  
"Registration ID confirmed, you are cleared for landing," the control technician responded. "A security team will be on hand to take your captive into custody."  
  
"Thank you," Samara said, taking a moment to search for the disconnect button on the unfamiliar spacecraft. After tracking and capturing Lelina, she had been forced to commandeer her target's vessel, a fairly sizable frigate. Samara's own ship had been destroyed by Lelina with an M-920 Cain several minutes after Samara had landed in the jungles of Anhur. It was a good thing, Samara had thought at the time, that her quarry had waited until Samara had landed her small shuttlecraft and disembarked before taking that shot. Otherwise, her chances of surviving such an explosion would have been slim.  
  
It was this thought that brought back the queer sensation that Samara had been feeling ever since her hunt for Lelina had ended. She might have considered herself sloppy for allowing the Ardat-Yakshi to take such a shot, but how could she have ever considered the possibility that Lelina – on the run and barely able to stop to catch her breath – would manage to lay her hands on such a rare, highly-guarded piece of Alliance military hardware? And for that matter... why exactly _had_ Lelina waited to take the shot until after Samara had landed?  
  
There were other doubts, as well. After tracing Lelina through the jungle for several hours, and exchanging gunfire with her on several occasions, Lelina eventually came out from behind cover with her hands up, surrendering out of the blue. It may have been that the fugitive had finally tired of running, decided to spare herself any more of the chase. But when Samara had directed her to take the two of them back to Lelina's ship, it had only been a brief five minute walk to Lelina's landing site. Samara had wondered: why surrender now? When she had been so close to her ship? If she had made it into her frigate and departed before Samara could stop her, Samara would have been left stranded on Anhur. But instead, Lelina had given up.  
  
Samara tried to dismiss these worries, as she sipped from one of the bottles of water Lelina had had stored in her hold. It was probably just her lingering emotions regarding the situation with her daughter.  
  
This made her think about Shepard. A man capable of such daring heroics... and yet such callous disregard. When Samara had asked him about taking her to deal with Morinth, during the brief window when Samara had known her location on Omega, Shepard had declined.  
  
"You know what we're dealing with here, Samara," he had said to her, sounding so reasonable even as he dismissed her. "I've got to do what's right for my species, rescue those colonists from the Collectors and stop the Reapers. Compared to something that important, a single Ardat-Yakshi isn't much of a concern to me."  
  
Samara had been angry, angrier than she had ever been in years. But she had sworn an oath to Shepard, and while it pained her greatly, she had stayed with him up until the mission to stop the Collectors was finished. By the time it was over, of course, Morinth had long since left Omega, her trail having gone completely cold.  
  
It had been three months since she had left the Normandy behind, her debt to Commander Shepard repaid. And still the lingering anger at him, and her despair at losing her best opportunity at dealing with Morinth, remained with her. As she directed her quarry's frigate down to the landing pad, she did her best to keep her mind on her current task.  
  
Once the ship had settled into place, Samara finished the last of the water bottle, rose from the pilot's seat, and left the cockpit. Another one of the peculiar things regarding this entire situation: the ship that Lelina had been using to evade capture was strangely large. The small shuttlecraft that Samara had been flying was about a quarter of the size of the ship Lelina had been fleeing to at her time of capture. If she had intended to evade Samara for as long as possible, why had she chosen such a large, cumbersome ship?  
  
Again, Samara put it out of her mind. Heading down the hallway, she reached the door into the cargo bay and opened it. Lelina looked up and blinked from where she knelt on the floor. Her hands were bound behind her, and her biotics kept in check by a suppression collar Samara had fitted her with shortly after capture. "Stand up," Samara coldly instructed her. "We have arrived."  
  
For a brief second, Samara caught something in Lelina's eyes. A brief flash of something, gone before Samara could identify it, and replaced with a defeated look as she rose to her feet. "Guess it's time for me to see my new cell," she said with a sigh, as she walked past Samara out of the cargo bay door.  
  
"Things could have been much worse for you, Lelina," Samara said, as she followed behind her captive. "If you had not surrendered, I would have been forced to kill you. In fact, had you claimed any lives during your flight from justice, the Justicar code would have dictated that I end your life even if you were unarmed and defenseless. But as you have not killed yet, you will be permitted to live the remainder of your life in this monastery."  
  
"Oh, how gracious of you," Lelina sarcastically muttered, as she stepped out of the main airlock and out onto the shuttle pad. "One of these days, Justicar, you're going to find out what it's like to be the one in chains." She glanced over her shoulder and sneered at Samara. "Maybe sooner than you think."  
  
It was an idle threat, Samara was sure of it. She'd definitely heard her fair share in her time. But combined with all of her other misgivings regarding this capture, it set Samara ill at ease again.  
  
Out on the shuttle pad, Samara and her captive were met by the monastery administrators, Matriarch Gallae and Superintendent Jethra, as well as several armed monastery guards. The well-trained security forces kept their weapons trained on Lelina as she stepped onto the shuttle pad, taking no chances despite their newest resident being bound and suppressed.  
  
"It is good to see you still well, Justicar Samara," Gallae said, her voice measured and controlled. "We had heard rumors that you had signed on to participate in some sort of... suicide mission with a Spectre."  
  
"The rumors were true, Gallae," Samara informed her. "But that business is now, thankfully, concluded. And with a minimal loss of life."  
  
Gallae nodded curtly. "I am glad. The loss of any Justicar to the asari people would have been a grave loss, indeed," she said, as Jethra stepped forward and directed her people to take Lelina into custody. "Will you be leaving immediately then?"  
  
"I w..." Samara started to say, before she suddenly found herself yawning. Strange, she had felt just fine a few minutes ago. A little fatigued due to the stress of the chase, but otherwise well enough to continue in her duties. But now she found herself feeling extremely tired. Giving Gallae a light smile, she said, "I suppose I might be requiring use of your guest lodgings, if I may impose."  
  
"It is no imposition," Gallae said, waving at Samara and inviting her to follow into the main door. The two of them stood with Jethra, the security team, and Lelina on the lift platform inside, as it descended down into the main monastery.  
  
"Feeling a little bit tired, Samara?" Lelina said mockingly. "Aw, did I wear you out?"  
  
"Hey!" Jethra loudly exclaimed, as the lift started to descend. "Say one more word and you'll spend your first week here confined to your room."  
  
Lelina said nothing in response, but she kept her eyes focused on Samara the entire trip down. Samara turned and returned her stare without wavering. Lelina could stay cocky all she wanted. Now that they were here, safe in this refuge, all of Samara's worries from before had evaporated.  
  
The lift eventually came to a halt, and the doors into the main receiving area of the monastery opened up. Several residents milled around the area, their eyes drawn up from their studies at the unexpected arrival.  
  
As Jentha's team started to lead Lelina away, the Ardat-Yakshi turned back, a cocky grin on her face. "Sleep well, Justicar. Who knows? It could be the last good sleep you ever have."  
  
"Quiet! Guards, take her to her room and lock her in," Jentha ordered her people. "We'll see if she's as mouthy after a week in solitary."  
  
Despite the punishment, the grin never left Lelina's face as she was led away, her neck craned back to stare at Samara the entire way.  
  
"You say she surrendered to you?" Jentha asked Samara. "Seems a bit defiant for someone who gave up the fight."  
  
"She is an Ardat-Yakshi, Superintendent," Samara said. "Who are we to understand their twisted minds?"  
  
"Well, with that settled, I have some work to attend to in my office," Gallae said. "You'll see to it that Samara is taken to our finest guest quarters?"  
  
Jentha bowed her head to Gallae. "Of course, Matriarch. I will see to it personally."  
  
"Thank you, Superintendent. Have a pleasant sleep, Samara," Gallae said. Samara bowed slightly in response, and the Matriarch departed.  
  
Once Gallae had left, Jentha waved her hand down the corridor. "It's this way. Follow me," she said. She was quite a contrast to her superior Gallae: her voice was low and coarse from a life of barking orders at her people, not the light, silky voice of an administrator like Gallae. Unlike the old, wise Gallae, Jentha was still in her maiden years. It was a little surprising to see such a young asari in an important position like an Ardat-Yakshi monastery administrator. Ardat-Yakshi could be very compelling, and a maiden still in the prime of her sexual awakening could be quite susceptible to the charms of her charges. But Samara had dealt with Jentha before, and after seeing the stern and professional manner with which she conducted herself, Samara was convinced that the maiden was more than capable of resisting any of the seductions of the monastery residents.  
  
Shortly into their walk to the guest quarters, Jentha cleared her throat. "My offer still stands, you know," she said. "I know all about the Code of the Justicar, all that, but... Samara, if you want, I can arrange some time with them. I know they would be happy to see you, and I could ensure that no one would know that..."  
  
"Your offer is appreciated, superintendent, but my answer remains the same," Samara said, doing her best to keep her voice level. "It would be... unfair for me to give them unrealistic expectations. To let them believe that we could have any sort of relationship with my duties as a Justicar in the way, it would be even crueler than denying them any contact."  
  
"I understand," Jentha said. "Your dedication to the Code is quite admirable."  
  
Samara nodded. After a few seconds, she finally asked. "If I might ask, though... how have they been doing? What I mean is... have they been presenting you with any difficulties?"  
  
Jentha shook her head. "Not at all. Although.... lately they have seemed a little withdrawn. They used to be quite social with the rest of the residents, but in the last week or so, they have spent most of their time alone with each other. Some of our staff have tried speaking with them, but strictly speaking there are no rules against their behavior."  
  
Samara frowned. Part of her ached to take Jentha up on her offer. To get a chance to see Rila and Falere again, even for a few brief seconds, would feel absolutely wonderful. But, Samara knew, it was a weakness she could not afford to indulge. She had to stay focused on her mission. Until Morinth was apprehended, at the very least. Perhaps after that, she could allow herself a momentary lapse. But the duty of removing her murderous offspring from this world came before all else.  
  
The rest of the walk to the quarters was in silence. Samara was surprised to feel the fatigue in her body start to build even more. By the time they reached the door to the guest area, Samara had to lean against a wall to keep herself on her feet.  
  
Jentha saw Samara's uncertain stance and looked concerned. "Are you alright, Samara? We have medical facilities if you are feeling ill."  
  
"It... is fine," Samara said, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Lelina was a... resilient quarry, it seems. I just need to rest."  
  
"Very well, then," Jentha said. "I will ensure that you are not disturbed. Good night, Samara," she bowed to Samara before leaving.  
  
Stepping into the door, Samara locked it behind her before starting to cast off her armor. She could feel her hands trembling as she worked the fasteners.  
  
 _Goddess, is my body finally starting to betray me?_ she thought to herself as she stripped herself down to her underwear, her eyes growing heavy as she sat down on the side of the mattress. _I suppose my matron days are far behind me, but still... I cannot remember ever feeling this tired before._  
  
Normally, she liked to meditate before she took her rest, but in her current state she knew she would be unable to concentrate. Pulling the covers up over her body, it was less than a minute before Samara found herself drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
The last conscious thought she had before drifting into the black were Lelina's last words to her.  
  
 _Sleep well, Justicar. Who knows? It could be the last good sleep you ever have._  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Samara blinked her eyes, her vision still blurry with sleep. But even seconds after regaining consciousness, she knew that something was wrong.  
  
The first hint was the pain in her arms. Turning her head to the side, she could see the blue of her own skin, her arms extended up over her head. That was when she realized she was no longer in the guest bed, but had been hung up against the wall, the cold metal pressing against her back. When she looked up and saw her wrists locked into manacles, dangling from the wall by thick chains, the last vestiges of sleep were immediately whisked away. Her Justicar training immediately took over, as she worked quickly to assess her current situation.  
  
She stared at the hooks that her manacles had been fastened to. Someone had crudely welded them to the wall of her quarters while she slept, but despite the hasty job they seemed to hold fast at her attempts to tug them away. When she concentrated her mind and attempted to direct a biotic force at the restraints, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead and winced. That was when she felt the tight metal around her neck.  
  
 _Biotic suppression collar,_ she thought. _No doubt the same one I used to keep Lelina in check._  
  
And that thought reminded her of all of her misgivings on the journey to Lesuss. The strangeness of Lelina's capture, and that cocky attitude she had seemed to display as soon as they had arrived here. No doubt she had something to do with this, but how? How could she have managed to engineer something like this with an entire security staff watching over her?  
  
Samara looked down to see that her feet had been secured and kept spread apart with a metal bar between her ankles. And that was when she noticed something else even more disquieting than her current helpless state: whoever had chained her to this wall had also stripped her completely naked. This worried Samara even more, not from any sense of shame or embarrassment, but from what it said about her captor's intentions for her.  
  
 _Does Lelina intend to feed off of me?_ Samara thought, as she continued struggling against her bonds. _If so, why didn't she do it while I was asleep? Why risk performing such a brazen act?_  
  
Any of Samara's further considerations were put to a halt by the sound of the door opening. Striding into the room, a victorious grin on her face, was Lelina. "Ah, you're finally awake," she said, her eyes roaming brazenly along Samara's naked body and drinking in the supple curves and well-toned muscle. "Goddess. I can see now why she went to all the trouble."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Samara said sternly. "If you release me and surrender yourself to the monastery staff now, their punishment may still be lenient."  
  
Lelina laughed derisively. "Samara, you fool. You think you'd be in the position you are right now if those idiots were still in charge of things around here? We've taken control of the monastery, Samara. Jentha, Gallae, all of them are now _our_ prisoners. Just like you."  
  
Samara struggled against her bonds futilely. It wasn't possible. How could they have possibly managed to take control?  
  
Lelina watched Samara struggle with a smirk. "So much energy. Looks like you must have gotten a nice sleep," she quipped. "I guess you decided to sample a bottle of my water, then. After the chase I led you on, in that hot jungle, I'm not surprised you felt a little dehydrated."  
  
It came to her in a flood, and she cursed her own foolishness. That strange fatigue she had felt when they'd arrived on Lesuss... it all made sense now. "You drugged it," she blandly accused Lelina.  
  
"Close, but here's the thing, Samara... _I_ wasn't the one who did anything. All of this, everything that led up to you being stripped and strung up, it was all part of someone else's plan. All I did was follow instructions, and everything fell right into place."  
  
"Who?" Samara asked, even though she was starting to get a horrifying suspicion. "Who was the one who put you up to this?"  
  
Lelina shook her head. "All in good time," she said. "Right now, though, there's somebody who really wants to see you. Two somebodies, really. Your sweet daughters... they've missed you so terribly, you know."  
  
Samara felt her heart lurch. "I swear to you, if you've done anything to hurt them..."  
  
This only made Lelina laugh all the harder. She walked out of the room without another word, leaving Samara to stare at the open doorway.  
  
Now Samara knew real fear. Her own death did not trouble her thoughts. Her only regret in that case would be that she left this world without dealing with the monstrous daughter she had brought into it. But the thought of Lelina and her unknown partner in this causing them harm... the mere thought of it made her tense with rage and terror.  
  
After a long period of silence, Samara struggling against her bonds, she heard a quiet conversation outside of the doorway. What she saw next was enough to break her normal Justicar reserve, and let out a gasp of shock.  
  
"Hello, mother," said the vulgarly-dressed asari that came around the corner into the room. It was... no, it couldn't be. The last time she had saw Rila in person, the day she had sent them off to this monastery, she had been a mere teenager of forty-five. The tears trickling down her cheeks as she and Falere were forced to be separated from their mother. That memory of her, so innocent and sad... how could have it been replaced with this?  
  
Rila wore a black latex outfit, clinging to the well-developed curves of her body. All except for her breasts and groin, which were left bare by the indecent bodysuit. Rila saw the look of disgust on her mother's face as she entered and smirked at her. "Not quite how you remembered me, mother?" she asked, cocking her hip and glaring at the helplessly chained Samara. "This is what happens when you don't come to visit more often. You miss out on all my changes."  
  
" _Our_ changes, sister," said another voice from behind the doorway. As Samara watched in disgusted horror, Falere stepped into the room in a matching outfit. Seeing the look on Samara's face, Falere let out a tittering laugh. "I don't think our mother likes our new fashion choices, Rila."  
  
"Let me go this instant!" Samara exclaimed, yanking and tugging on her bonds with all her strength. "Please! Rila, Falere, listen to me! I don't know what Lelina has told you, but this madness has to stop!"  
  
"Lelina?" Rila said in disbelief. "Don't tell me you still haven't figured it out, mother. The one who is really behind all of this."  
  
"No," Samara shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "She couldn't have..."  
  
"Oh, she could have," said a third voice from outside the door. And Samara's greatest fear came true.  
  
Morinth strode into the room, arms crossed as she stared down her helpless mother with a look of complete victory. Unlike her sisters, she was dressed in a normal outfit, but somehow managed to look even more seductive and sensual than them without baring an inch of flesh.  
  
"I have to admit, mother... part of me didn't think it would work," Morinth said, her tone eerily casual. "When I contacted Lelina and arranged for her to surrender herself to you, I thought she might have botched the plan somehow. Or that you might have found the secret compartment in her ship where I had hid myself. And the guns that my sisters and I distributed to their fellow prisoners to allow us to stage this coup. But in the end, everything went off exactly as planned. You should be proud of me, mother."  
  
"Rila, Falere, you need to stop this!" Samara feebly protested. "Your sister is insane!"  
  
"No, mother," Falere said, and although her words were directed to Samara, her eyes were focused lovingly on Morinth. "Our sister showed us the truth. All we have been missing out on by submitting ourselves into this... prison."  
  
From behind her back, Rila brought out a datapad. "When she managed to have this smuggled in to us, we didn't want to look at it at first. We were still indoctrinated by all of your lies. But when we finally caved in... it was like our eyes were opened for the first time. Morinth documented for us all of the things she had experienced. The pleasures she had sampled while we were buried deep in this hole. And it was all so... stimulating. We've missed out on so much, mother... but not anymore."  
  
Samara knew there was no hope for Morinth, but part of her wanted desperately to believe that Rila and Falere were not totally lost. "All those pleasures... and how many died for her to taste them?" Samara asked them "How many innocents sent to their graves by this monster that claims to be your sister? You're not like her! You're better than that!"  
  
"We _are_ better, mother," Morinth said, as she stepped forward to stand inches away from her bound, helpless mother. "Me, Rila, Falere... we are the genetic destiny of the asari. The purest, most powerful beings that ever existed. I've learned so many things out there, mother. Things the asari don't want us to know. And things that I intend to teach my beloved sisters. But for now... let's give our mother a taste of what the future has in store for her."  
  
Rila and Falere came up on either side of Morinth, eyes narrowed lustfully. Each of them reached out a hand, and Samara gasped as her daughters began fondling her bare breasts. "Stop this!" she cried out, feeling her stomach heave as Rila and Falere caressed her tits, thumbs rubbing urgently on her nipples. "By the Goddess, I'm your own mother! You can't do this!"  
  
"But they can, mother," Morinth said. "They can do anything they want... just like me." And with that, Morinth slid her hand down Samara's rippling abs, and her fingers began stroking against Samara's clit.  
  
"Stop... please..." Samara whimpered, writhing and struggling against her bonds. But she was unable to escape the rubbing against her breasts and pussy, her daughters smiling blissfully as they sexually tormented their mother. Samara winced as she felt her nipples start to stiffen, her pussy start to moisten at the skilled touch of her sexually voracious daughter.  
  
Rila smiled as she watched Samara squirm. "Mother, your tits are so beautiful," she cooed, before leaning down to snake out her tongue and lap at Samara's jutting nipple. "But I think they need a little something extra. Don't you, Falere?"  
  
Pulling her own mouth away from sucking on Samara's other tit, Falere nodded. "I think you're right."  
  
Her eyes closed, unable to watch her daughters as they continued to molest her, Samara cried out as she felt a sharp bite of pain on her sensitive nipples. She looked down to see that Rila and Falere had fastened twin metal clamps onto her nipples, with large weights attached that yanked the tender nubs downward painfully. Struggling against Morinth's continued fingering of her twat only made the heavy weights bounce around and tug downward on her now sore nipples harder, so Samara soon ceased her struggles.  
  
"Don't worry, mother," Morinth said. Reaching into a pocket of her outfit, she withdrew a long, thick vibrator. "By the time we're finished with you, you'll be so much happier," she said as she brought the sex toy down and forced it inside of Samara's unwillingly lubricated cunt. "You'll realize just how cruel you've been to your daughters... and how much they love you despite it."  
  
The buzzing sensation against Samara's clit, combined with the painful bite of the metal clamps on her nipples, brought a mix of pleasure and pain to Samara's nervous system that threatened to drive her mad. If the sight of Rila and Falere behind Morinth, passionately kissing and fondling each other's bare breasts, wasn't enough to nearly break her mind by itself.  
  
"You've won, Morinth," Samara said, her voice deflated. "Just... finish it. Kill me if there's an ounce of mercy inside of you."  
  
"No, mother," Morinth said, stepping away from Samara and watching in satisfaction as she writhed and squirmed from the insistent buzz of the vibrator inside of her. "I'm afraid you lost the right to mercy when you sentenced my sisters to a life in this monastery, and set out to murder me just for existing. So for now, I'll leave you to consider your failings, and to anticipate your next session with us. And as for me..."  
  
Stepping up to Rila and Falere, Morinth gently laid hands on their shoulders, separating them from their heated embrace. No sooner had they parted then Morinth leaned in to give Rila a long, deep open-mouthed kiss, holding the incestuous gesture for several seconds before separating from her, turning, and delivering the same kiss to Falere.  
  
"Well," Morinth said as she turned back to Samara, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and grinning, "My sisters and I have a _lot_ of catching up to do."  
  
Samara fought the urge to retch, as she watched her three daughters leave the room together, giggling in anticipation of the sinful acts to come. And leaving Samara alone, her frustrated grunts and the buzzing of the vibrator in her pussy the only sounds in the room.

 


	2. A Family Reunion

She hung there for a long while, anger and fear coursing through her. How had Morinth done this? What had she told her sisters to turn them into the lecherous creatures that had just left the room? And most importantly: how was Samara going to stop her?  
  
It took her a while, but after closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, Samara managed to block out the sensation of the metal clamps digging into her flesh, and the sex device buzzing insistently inside of her. She was well-practiced in the art of meditation, and it wasn't long before her own thoughts were the only sensation she acknowledged.  
  
Something about this whole situation didn't add up, Samara reasoned. Morinth may have spent centuries training the skills she would need for a life on the run. But Rila and Falere had never handled a gun before in their lives. And Lelina had barely begun her flight from Thessia before Samara had apprehended her. Samara found it nearly impossible to believe that Morinth, backed up by three allies who barely knew how to fire a gun, could have taken the monastery so effortlessly.  
  
Samara wondered what had happened to Matriarch Gallae and Superintendent Jethra. She found it hard to believe that the powerful matriarch and well-trained soldier could have been bested by Morinth and her partners. But Lelina had said that the two of them were prisoners now. She would have expected the two women to have fought to their last breath, but perhaps Morinth had found a way to drug them just as she had with Samara. She was certain, though, that Morinth would not allow them to live long. Even if they had their biotics inhibited, they were still cunning and dangerous enemies. Morinth would most likely kill them as a warning to the rest of their prisoners.  
  
 _Or maybe it won't be Morinth who does it,_ a mocking voice said in Samara's mind, one very similar to that of her monstrous daughter herself. _Perhaps she'll save them for her sisters to feast on. Such powerful, strong minds would be an excellent first meal for..._  
  
"No," Samara muttered out loud, not even wanting to consider the idea. As far as she knew, despite Rila and Falere's alliance with Morinth, the two of them had not claimed a life yet. She had to believe that. Because if the two of them had killed anyone in their takeover of the monastery, the Code dictated that Samara was required to...  
  
These dire thoughts were distracted by a loud burst of static from the wall opposite where Samara hung. A video monitor flickered on, and Samara was faced again with the smiling face of Morinth. "Is this thing working?" Morinth asked, glancing off camera at someone. There was a quiet whisper of acknowledgement, and Morinth chuckled wickedly as she stared into the camera. "Hello, mother. Thought you might be getting a little bored in there. So I set up the security feed to broadcast into your room, so that you could get a good look at what things here are looking like now that I'm in charge."  
  
Samara gritted her teeth, wanting to yell curses at her wicked child but knowing that she most likely wouldn't hear them. Her anger only intensified when the image on the screen changed, to a shot from a surveillance camera somewhere in the facility.  
  
Once, this monastery had been a place of study and contemplation. In these sacred halls, those asari cursed with the taint of the Ardat-Yakshi could spend the rest of their lives in quiet meditation and peace.  
  
But things had obviously changed. The video showed an overhead view of one of the monastery libraries. But instead of books and datapads, the sisters of the monastery were spending their time now intensely studying each other. Samara counted seven asari in the room, not a stitch of clothing on any one of them, engaging in wild, passionate love-making with each other. Through the staticy video feed, Samara could still hear their throaty moans and whispered pleas for "more," as the formerly chaste asari indulged all of their desires in this new, lawless environment.   
  
The image on the monitor switched to another camera, one looking over one of the outside gardens. The situation there was much the same: naked asari stroking, licking, and sucking on every last piece of flesh in sight. Heads bobbing between sweaty thighs, fingers stroking and penetrating, even a few contraband sex toys being put to use on writhing, begging participants in the monastery-wide orgy. Women finishing up with one partner, only to immediately swap with another, wanting to sample the taste of every single one of their fellow residents.   
  
Once upon a time, in her maiden days, Samara would have almost found something like this arousing. But at her age, and especially under these circumstances, Samara only studied the video feed to remember faces. Every last one of the women on this camera feed were accomplices now, and assuming she made it out of this alive, Samara planned to bring them all to justice.  
  
Another switch to the camera feed, and Samara found the calm that she had gained by meditating sorely tested. It was one of the basements of the monastery, and kneeling on the floor with their wrists and ankles firmly secured together were the security staff of the monastery. Like Samara, the prisoners had been stripped of their clothing, and knelt naked and shivering in the cold lower floors of the building. As Samara watched in horror, several of the residents, also naked, slowly walked among the group of prisoners, hungry looks in their eyes as they each settled on one of their helpless captives. Once the decision was made, the Ardat-Yakshis pressed their palms to their chosen victim's temples, and let out pleasured cries as they melded with the prisoners. Samara struggled against her bonds as she watched the bound prisoners cry out in pain as their tormentors fed off of them.  
  
Samara tried her best to bite back her anger, as she studied the faces of the prisoners and tormentors both. Thankfully, none of her daughters – the only full Ardat-Yakshis living in the galaxy - were among the women feeding. Which ensured that the victims would most likely survive these tortures, and also allowed Samara to keep hold of her hope that Rila and Falere had not yet been tainted completely by their wayward sister.   
  
As the Ardat-Yakshis' chosen victims fell down to the floor, gasping and writhing in pain, Samara searched the faces of the prisoners for any sign of Gallae and Jethra. But in the time she had before the video feed changed + just as the smiling Ardat-Yakshis each moved to a new target - Samara did not see the heads of the monastery among the prisoners. What had Morinth done to them? Were they already dead? Or being held somewhere else for further tortures?  
  
And as the video feed switched to a new camera, it was Samara's turn to be tortured.  
  
From the sumptuous furnishings and impressive array of artifacts and curios, Samara guessed that she was looking at Matriarch Gallae's personal quarters. In the matriarch's comfortable-looking bed, Rila and Falere lay side-by-side. They had stripped off the fetishistic outfits Samara had previously seen them in, and writhed naked on the matriarch's bedcovers.  
  
Kneeling naked in between them, bending forward and giving the camera a good view of her own bare snatch, Morinth had a hand in each of her sister's crotches. Her fingers, glistening wet, slid in and out of Rila and Falere's pussies, while her thumbs stroked and teased their sensitive clits.  
  
"Oh, my, sisters," Morinth cooed. "Look at how wet you are. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you, spending so many years locked up in this prison. Unable to express your desires, to indulge in your appetites."  
  
Rila and Falere answered their sister with gasping moans. "Yes," Falere said, panting as she fondled her breasts and pushed her hips up into Morinth's skillful fingers. "We've held back for so long. They were always watching us, always making sure we didn't slip. But now that you're here, Mirala..."   
  
"Shhh," Morinth interrupted her. "I am no longer Mirala, sister. The asari that went by that name no longer exists. I am Morinth now. Still your sister, and yet... improved. More powerful, more in control of her abilities." She smiled at the sight of her sisters sweating and panting at her touch. "And most of all, unlike Mirala, I will never abandon you again. No matter what happens, we'll never let Mother, or anyone else, separate us ever again."  
  
"Oh, yes, Morinth," Rila moaned. She leaned over to Falere, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. It would have almost seemed like a tender embrace between the two sisters, if they didn't then immediately begin making out with each other, lips mashed against lips as their hands found each others' breasts and began lovingly fondling. Samara was disgusted as she watched her daughters' mouths part slightly, their tongues darting from between their lips and dancing lewdly against each other. All while Morinth continued to finger them, watching with pride as her siblings indulged in their basest, most sinful desires.  
  
"Are you watching, Mother?" Morinth asked, glancing over her shoulder while continuing to stroke Rila and Falere's cunts. "Do you see how happy your daughters are to be reunited? Wasn't it cruel of you to force us to be separated for so long?"  
  
 _I forced nothing,_ Samara thought. _It was you and your evil appetites._  
  
"And now look at us... so happy together!" Morinth said brightly. "Be honest, Mother... isn't there a part of you that wishes you could join us?" From her bent-over position on the bed, she shook her bare ass into the camera. "That wants to come up here, kneel down behind me, and plant your tongue right into your sexy daughter's hot little snatch?"  
  
Samara wanted to vomit. It was bad enough that Morinth was indulging in this incestuous perversity, and dragging her sisters down into the muck with her. But to insinuate that Samara had even the slightest desire to commit such ungodly acts on her own daughters? She could feel the chains biting into her wrists as she struggled against her bonds. Her head ached as she fought to push her biotics as hard as she could, despite knowing that the collar around her neck would suppress it all.  
  
 _I will kill you, Morinth,_ Samara promised in her mind. _Not because I am a justicar, and not because it is my responsibility as the one who brought you into this world. But because I **want** to._  
  
As if she could hear Samara's angry thoughts, Morinth let out a confident laugh. "Oh, I know you're denying it now, Mother. But soon enough... you'll come around. Until then, though..." Morinth turned her attention back to her sisters. "Rila. Falere. Tell Mother how good this feels. And how much you want her to join us."  
  
Rila broke her kiss with Falere and looked up into the camera. "Oh, Mother... I never thought it could feel this good. I want to do to you what our sister is doing to us. I want to fuck you, Mother. I want to suck on your tits and bury my fingers in your snatch. I want to feel you cum all over my hand, Mother."  
  
Falere quickly joined in the filthy talk. "Morinth had Lelina bring us so many fun toys, Mother. Vibrators, handcuffs... and strap-ons. I can't wait to put one of those strap-ons on, bend you over... and fuck your tight little ass, Mother. Watch those huge matriarch tits of yours bounce while I take you from behind. Would you like that, Mother? Would you like to bend over and let your sweet innocent Falere fuck you from behind like a filthy varren bitch? Would you beg for me to shove my cock deeper? Deeper inside your ass?"  
  
Samara closed her eyes, trying to block out the stream of vulgar taunts coming from the video feed. Where had her daughters learned such filthy language? No doubt from that datapad Morinth had sent them, the one that had started them on this path to depravity.   
  
When she finally dared to open her eyes again, her daughters had shifted positions on the bed. Morinth now reclined back on the pillows, while Falere lay on her stomach between Morinth's thighs and licked hungrily at her sister's snatch. Meanwhile, Rila watched her sisters and rubbed herself, gasping as she fingered her azure. While Morinth gently whispered instructions to Falere, educating her inexperienced sister on the finer points of cunnilingus, Rila continued directing more sexual invitations towards Samara through the video camera.  
  
"Look at this wet cunt, Mother," Rila said, spreading her legs to give the camera a better view of her rubbing fingers. "Doesn't it look delicious? Don't you want to just put your head between my legs and suck on your daughter's tasty little snatch? I bet you're getting wet just at the thought of it, aren't you? Bet you wish you could just stick out your tongue and start..."  
  
"STOP IT!" Samara cried out, unable to hold back any more. "STOP IT, BY THE GODDESS! TURN IT OFF!"  
  
But her screams went unheard by the women on the screen, who spent the next several hours shifting into position after position, spending any moments with their tongues not buried in a sister's snatch directing even more taunts and vulgar invitations towards Samara. By the time they had finally tired themselves out, each of them had brought the other two to climax several times over, and the matriarch's bedcovers were soaked with the sweat and juices of their incestuous endeavors.  
  
By the time it was over, Samara's throat was raw from her screams. Exhausted, she hung limply from her chains, eyes shut to block out the sight of her daughters debasing themselves.  
  
"Goddess, that was fucking amazing," Morinth said, untangling herself from her dozing sisters' embraces as she rose up to her feet. "But that's just the beginning, Mother. Tomorrow... well, that's when things start to _really_ get fun!" She gave a devious smile into the camera, before the screen went black.  
  
Samara, fighting back her tears, expended her last bits of energy to whisper, "Damn you, Morinth. With my last breath, I will see you dead."  



	3. Rite of Passage

She wasn't sure how long she hung there after the video screen turned off, the sounds of her daughters' moans and sexual taunts still ringing back and forth in her mind. It felt like days had passed before the door to her room opened. Morinth, now fully dressed again, entered, followed by Rila and Falere in their flesh-baring fetish outfits. But they weren't alone.  
  
"Move it," Rila barked out an order to one of the two monastery security officers that were being led into the room, brandishing a shotgun at the prisoner's back. The two women, hands secured behind their backs, looked up in shock as they saw the powerful justicar Samara, naked and helpless against the wall.  
  
"On your knees," Falere tried to sound tough as she directed her prisoner to kneel in the middle of the floor. A memory came to Samara's mind, the three sisters as children playing with toy guns and pretending to be soldiers in the Rachni Wars. Goddess, how had things come to this?  
  
Morinth watched, waiting until the two security officers were in place before turning to Samara. "It's a remarkable thing, the gift that you blessed us with, Mother. And yes, I call it a gift, despite you and the rest of asari society deeming it a curse. But I suppose I understand it a little. They haven't been told the whole truth. Maybe it's been so long since they let one of us live long enough to realize it, that they didn't even know what I've discovered. The truth I realized after centuries of feeding. Honing my skills, testing my abilities on hundreds of men and women, dominating their minds and making them beg me to feed on them."  
  
She turned to Rila and Falere, crossing her arms. "Now, sisters. A question for you. If you were to meld with these two worms in front of you... what would happen to them?"  
  
"Please, don't," one of the security officers said, voice trembling. "I have a wife and daughter, I don't..."   
  
"Quiet!" Morinth exclaimed. "Or I'll shoot you in the head and grab one of your comrades to take your place!" Once the security officer closed her mouth and stared down at the floor, Morinth looked back up at her sisters. "Back to the question. If you melded with them, what would happen to these women?"  
  
Rila and Falere glanced over at each other. "They would die?" Rila asked hesitantly.  
  
Throwing her head back, Morinth let out a barking laugh. "A fine answer, sister," she said. "The answer that most asari would give. The one that the Asari Republics and the justicars and all of the asari powers-that-be have drilled into your head since the day they named you 'monster.'" Shooting a glance over at Samara, Morinth said, "It is also the _wrong_ answer."  
  
Rila and Falere looked at each other in surprise, as Morinth paced around the room. "It is what I discovered while I was out there, as I fed and grew stronger: we can control our gift, sisters. With the proper practice, even a full Ardat-Yakshi like us can feed from a victim and not kill them. As a matter of fact, we can not only spare their lives, but with practice we can turn them into our eternal, unquestioning slaves in the process."  
  
Coming to a stop, Morinth turned to her sisters, laying a hand on their shoulders. "It may not be easy, sisters. But before we leave this monastery, I will teach this skill to the both of you. I will show you the truth about our condition, the truth that Mother and all of the rest of our inferior brethren have kept from us." Turning back to Samara, Morinth smirked. "And I'm going to make Mother watch while I do it."  
  
"Morinth is lying to you," Samara said, keeping her voice as calm and steady as possible as she looked between Rila and Falere. "She is trying to trick you into breaking your vows and feeding on victims like she has. Please, if there is any sanity left in you, my daughters... do not believe her."  
  
"You see?" Morinth said, pointing at Samara. "Already she's trying to get into your minds. Make you turn away from your true potential and remained cloistered and helpless. She would have you die here, old and withered. Never tasting of the true pleasures of life, of which I've only shown you the merest morsels. But if you trust in me, I will show you what you are truly capable of. I will help you unlock the full potential of the Ardat-Yakshi gene inside of you."  
  
Samara narrowed her eyes at her raving daughter. "And what about Nef, Morinth? The young artist on Omega that you killed? I spoke to her mother, I saw her tears as she recalled the bright young woman whose life you stole. Just months ago, you killed her. If you supposedly have this ability to keep your victims from dying... why is Nef dead, Morinth?"  
  
Morinth seemed unfazed by Samara's argument. "You want to know why, Mother? Why I kept taking lives even when I had the ability to prevent it?" Stepping up close to Samara, Morinth leaned up to the side of her head. "Because I knew it would drive you crazy. Every victim I left, every body I left cold in my wake, I knew that you would remember their faces as you feebly followed behind me. That it would tear your heart out to see their cold bodies and know that it was your fault they had died. Your wicked spawn that had snuffed out their lives. But now that I've caught you... now that the chase is over, there's no need to leave so many... loose ends behind. From now on, I will be able to feed, and have my victims not only live, but come back to me begging for more."  
  
Turning on her heel, Morinth faced her sisters again. "Now, then. As our beloved mother has so graciously illustrated, you have a choice to make. Either you trust me, feed on these pathetic vermin, and start on the path to unlocking your full potential... or you take those guns in your hands, and you shoot me. Oh, I'm sure Mother will be quite merciful to you once you promise to lock yourselves back in your cells and rot for the next thousand years." Crossing her arms, Morinth leaned back on her heels. "Now... choose."  
  
Rila and Falere exchanged glances again, and the determined look in their eyes as they laid their shotguns aside and raised their hands to the heads of their prisoners made Samara's heart sink.   
  
"Please," Samara said, and Rila and Falere's hands paused. "I know my words may mean nothing to you now, but just know this: if you go through with this, you would no longer be my daughters. You would be the same as Morinth to me: a curse upon this world that I created, and would be obligated to remove. Rila... Falere..." Samara could feel the trickle of a tear down her cheek. "You are so, so precious to me. You are all I have left in this world. Do not force me to remove you from it."  
  
Samara saw them hesitate, saw the briefest flicker of doubt in their eyes. Morinth's smile wavered just for a second, but she quickly recovered and move to stand between her sisters. "Yes, so precious," Morinth mockingly said. "Do you know how many times she has visited this monastery since you were sent here? I took the liberty of checking the records." Morinth's gaze flicked up to Samara. "Maybe you remember, Mother."  
  
She did, but to say it would be to implicate herself, so she simply hung her head and said nothing.  
  
"Eighteen times," Morinth said. "Eighteen times she has come to this monastery to drop off a fugitive Ardat-Yakshi. And during how many of those visits did she come to spend time with you two? Did she even spare a second away from her precious justicar duty to visit her daughters during any of those eighteen stops?"  
  
"I... was wrong," Samara said, remembering Jentha's offer when she had first arrived. If Samara had taken that offer on an earlier visit, just once before... would she be chained up against the wall at the moment? "It was a mistake, I am aware of that now. And I swear, if you turn away from Morinth and unchain me, it is one I will not repeat again."  
  
Morinth rolled her eyes. "Such a doting mother she is now. When her crimes are laid bare in front of her. How long do you suppose she would keep to that promise, Rila? How long, Falere, before she decides that her justicar duties are more important than her precious, precious daughters? I would never do that to you. I made a promise to you, and I swear with every last breath that I will keep it. That if you stay with me, let me teach you, that we will never be separated again."  
  
"Please," Samara said, staring deeply into Falere's eyes, seeing the hesitation there and hoping that she would see sanity. "Please, Falere... I swear I will make up for everything with you and Rila. Just don't do this."  
  
"Mother..." Falere said, her voice quivering. "Mother, I..." And just as Samara hoped that this nightmare was over, Falere's expression hardened. "I don't believe you."  
  
Falere pressed her hands to the sides of the security officer's head, and her eyes went pitch-black.  
  
"NO!" Samara cried out in anguish, as Rila followed her sister's lead and melded with the other officer. Morinth watched with a wide-mouthed grin as her sisters experienced their first feeding. While the screams of the security officers on the floor mixed with Samara's own, Rila and Falere gasped and cried out in sheer ecstasy, throwing their heads back as their bodies were wracked with bolts of pure pleasure.  
  
It must have only taken a minute, but for Samara it felt like years before Rila and Falere removed their hands from the heads of the officers, who fell limply to the floor. The two newly-blooded Ardat-Yakshi took a moment to recover from the rush of their first feeding, Rila being the first one to look down to the floor and the motionless body in front of her.  
  
"She's... dead," Rila said. "I killed her."  
  
"Yes, you did, sister," Morinth said, giving Rila a comforting smile. "I didn't expect you to master your abilities on your first feeding, after all. This was more of a chance to... I believe the humans have an expression for it, 'pop your cherry.' Now that we've gotten this out of the way, we can begin you and your sister's training."  
  
Falere stared down at the body in front of her, her eyes wide in shock. "You... you lied to us, Morinth!" Falere exclaimed, snapping her head up to stare accusingly at her sister. "They _do_ die when we feed on them! Mother was right. You were trying to trick us into being just like you!"   
  
"Oh, sweet Falere," Morinth said. "Don't you understand yet? No matter what you do, no matter where they lock you and Rila away, in the end you were _always_ just like me. I just had to make you stop denying that, before we can properly begin your training."  
  
Stepping up to the sobbing, despondent Samara, Morinth rested a finger under her chin. "I could have shown the two of you this beforehand, but I needed to see that you were ready to trust me. That there was no lingering loyalty left to Mother that could have complicated things. If you still have any doubts that our gift can be controlled... then watch this."  
  
Reaching out her hands, Morinth gripped the sides of Samara's head. And every nerve in Samara's body seemed to light on fire all at once.  
  
As the pain of the meld wracked through her body, Samara could feel Morinth's presence in her mind. _Well, now, Mother,_ she could hear Morinth's thoughts in her own consciousness. _Let's see what dirty little secrets you've got hiding in that justicar mind of yours._  
  
Outside of her mind, Samara gasped, as she felt Morinth plunge deep into her memories. Past the battles she had fought as a Justicar, past the anguish of giving up her two remaining daughters to pursue her quest of justice. Back past even her period of marital happiness, settling into a family life that would be all too quickly shattered.  
  
Morinth had no interest in any of that. Samara tried her best to fight her off, but Morinth's mental probe was relentless as she eventually found Samara's memories of her years as a maiden. Her time spent doing mercenary work. The brief period where she had made a few credits working as a dancer. And most of all, the many tawdry encounters she had engaged in back in those wild, headstrong days. Nights spent with any partner that she fancied, sometimes more than one at once. All of the most depraved and tawdry encounters she had been a part of, every last meld and every last moaning climax. Morinth ran through them all like a filthy Omega resident eagerly browsing through the selection at an adult vid store. Even as the agony of the meld made Samara writhe and twist in her chains, she was feeling the memories of a thousand orgasms setting the lower reaches of her body on fire. The fact that it was her own daughter drawing out these faded memories of lust only made it feel that much more depraved.  
  
Finally, mercifully, Morinth broke the meld. Samara fell limp, the chains around her wrists the only thing keeping her from tumbling directly down to the floor next to the corpses of Rila and Falere's first victims. She gasped for breath, body still twitching in agony.  
  
But alive. Still alive.  
  
Morinth turned to Rila and Falere, triumphant grin on her face. "You see? Today was just the beginning. By the time I'm finished, the two of you will have mastered your talents just as I have. But for now... I think we've gotten off to a good start. Why don't you head back to the bedroom? I've got a few things to discuss with Mother."  
  
Still riding off the high of their first feeding, Rila and Falere spared one more glance down at the dead asari on the floor before stepping out of the door.  
  
"Oh, Mother," Morinth said, once the two of them were alone. "I have such big plans for you. All those years you spent chasing after me... it's all come down to this." Grabbing a nearby chair, Morinth set it down in front of the chained Samara, taking a seat and crossing her legs as she stared at her limp, panting mother. "I'm not entirely sure how long this is all going to take. To train my sisters... and to break you. But I'll take as much time as I need to wear down your defenses. Bring out all those dirty maiden memories of yours and use them to corrupt your mind. Turn you from that upright, stern justicar into a moaning, desperate slut. It's going to happen, mother. You can fight it as long as you want, but eventually, I'm going to beat you."  
  
"H...ho..." Samara stammered.  
  
"What's that?" Morinth said, leaning in close to Samara's face. "Didn't quite catch that, Mother."  
  
"How long have I been here?" Samara asked weakly.   
  
Morinth leaned back in her seat, thinking for a moment. "Think it's been almost a day now. Between all the time you spent unconscious, and the time you've been hanging here... yeah, probably a little over 24 hours now. Why, what... what's so funny?"  
  
Samara laughed weakly, even as tears continued dripping down her cheek. "I suppose, in all your plans, it never occurred to you to consider that all Ardat-Yakshi monasteries have a failsafe measure. A safety precaution in the event of an uprising like this. The matriarch in charge is expected to check in with Thessia regularly, every 24 hours. And I doubt very highly that, wherever you have Gallae currently imprisoned, she was able to respond to Thessia's communication with her unique DNA code and pass-phrase. Depending on when the check-in was scheduled for, I imagine that a team of asari commandos will be landing here sometime between now and twelve hours from now." Looking up into Morinth's eyes, Samara forced a smile on her face. "So I hope you had Lelina bring you a lot more guns than she did sex toys, Morinth. Because you're going to need them."  
  
Morinth's smile slowly faded. "You're bluffing," she said.  
  
"Believe what you will, Morinth," Samara said. "But know that all that time you planned to spend with your sisters and I will not be coming to pass."  
  
Standing up from her chair, Morinth shoved it aside. "It's a lie," Morinth said, but Samara could swear she could hear some doubt in her daughter's voice. "You're so full of it, Mother. I don't have to stand here and listen to your pathetic attempts to get in my head." She pressed a finger to the side of her head, triggering a communicator. "Get in here and clean up this mess before it starts to stink."  
  
"Give yourself up now, Morinth," Samara said. "If you surrender, I'll advise the asari government to give you a swift execution."  
  
"They'll never catch me," Morinth said, wringing her hands. "I've got a ship, a fast ship. I'll get us out of here if I have to."  
  
"Run all you like, Morinth," Samara said. "In the end, I'll catch you. And your sisters."  
  
The door to the room slid open again. "Listen," Morinth said, stepping out into the hall and addressing the new arrivals. "We might have to get moving soon. Apparently there's a fail-safe that the Matriarch in charge has to..."  
  
She paused. As Samara watched, the look of panic and anger on Morinth's face seemed to slip off her face like a flimsy paper mask. Replaced by the confident smirk that she had worn since Samara's capture. "Oh, right. I must have forgotten," Morinth said, as she turned to stare into the room at Samara. "I guess that's not going to be a problem, is it?"  
  
Samara's eyes went wide, as she watched two asari women step past Morinth and enter the room. "No," she whispered. "Goddess, no..."  
  
The first woman into the room was a well-built asari, tight muscles bulging underneath the leather straps that criss-crossed her body and barely qualified as an "outfit." She saw Samara chained against the wall, and a dreamy smile crossed her face as her eyes ran up and down Samara's naked body.  
  
Behind her, an older asari, her body voluptuous and sultry underneath her matching outfit. She seemed to barely register the corpses on the floor, instead keeping her eyes focused reverently on Morinth as she re-entered the room behind the two of them.  
  
"What do you think?" Morinth asked the muscular asari on her left. "You'd be able to take on any asari commandos that came knocking at our door, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Superintendent Jethra obediently responded, eyes filled with pure devotion as she stared lovingly at Morinth.  
  
"But then, I don't think that's going to happen," Morinth said, turning to the asari at her other side. "Because you already checked in with Thessia command five hours ago. Isn't that right?"  
  
Nodding her head, Matriarch Gallae smiled warmly at Morinth. "Yes, Mistress."


	4. Quis futuet ipsos custodes?

For once, Samara was stunned into silence. It didn't seem possible. She was familiar with the skills of domination that most Ardat-Yakshi were able to employ on their victims. But it was only supposed to work on individuals with less self-control. Those with weaker minds. To think that Jethra and Gallae could fall victim to Morinth's wiles...  
  
Morinth must have seen the confusion in Samara's eyes, and she laid a light hand on each of her new servants' shoulders. "I'm sure you've been wondering, Mother, how I was able to take over the monastery so easily. A frontal assault, after all, would have been difficult with even the best weaponry. Well, I'll put your mind at rest: it wasn't me who freed the slaves here at this glorified prison. It was the wardens themselves."  
  
She looked left to Jethra, the former superintendent still letting her eyes roam hungrily over Samara's naked body. "After I snuck off the ship and got access to the monastery," Morinth said, "I located Jethra here first. Once I had gotten control of her, she led me right to Gallae's office." Morinth looked over at Gallae, the elder asari shivering in delight at Morinth's hand on her bare flesh. "With the two administrators under my spell, I simply had them call all the guards to Gallae's office, one-by-one, to be disarmed and tied up. They never even saw it coming."  
  
"How..." Samara stammered out the question. "How could... you control them like this?"  
  
"Mother, weren't you listening before?" Morinth said. "I've learned so many things out there, things you and the rest of my so-called people don't want me to know. Do you remember that village 75 years ago? The one where I had dominated the minds of every last one of its residents? That wasn't just me taunting you, Mother. That was me practicing my skills. Not all of those villagers were easily put under my control. For some of them, I had to dig deeper."  
  
As Samara watched in horror, Morinth's eyes went jet black. Next to her, Jethra and Gallae cried out in pain, but even as they writhed they made no effort to remove Morinth's hand from their shoulder. "These two thought they were in control of their desires," Morinth said with a sly smile. "And if I hadn't spent the last few centuries learning how to plumb the depths of their minds, they would have been right. But once I knew the right place to look, found the passions and lusts they were suppressing, it was all too easy to draw them to the surface. Increase the strength of their desires, while twisting and perverting them until they would do anything for me. Do what I tell them to do, feel how I want them to feel... and fuck who I tell them to fuck."  
  
Morinth broke the meld, and the two asari at her sides let out deep gasps. "Thank you, Mistress," Jethra said, smiling through the agony that Morinth's meld had brought forth.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress," Gallae said as well, no sign of the adoration in her eyes for Morinth fading despite the pain she had just caused in her.  
  
"But you, Mother... you will be more difficult, I imagine," Morinth said, walking up to her bound mother and reaching up to cup one of her bare breasts. Her fingers gripped the weight dangling from Samara's nipple, and Samara struggled not to cry out as Morinth tugged lightly on it, sending a biting pain through Samara's already sore nipples. "Those memories of yours... you've buried them deep. All that justicar training, the meditation and mental discipline, keeping your urges suppressed. It will slow me down, Mother... but it will not stop me. I'm going to enjoy watching you break. Seeing the woman who pursued me for so long, who made my life a constant battle for safety and survival, turning into a mewling, begging whore."  
  
Reaching down with her other hand, Morinth slowly slid the vibrator out of Samara's cunt. "Jentha," she called out, and the powerful maiden quickly rushed to her side. Holding up the vibrator in front of Jentha's face, Morinth smirked at her mother. "Pleasure Justicar Samara for me."   
  
"Yes, Mistress," Jentha said eagerly, taking the vibrator and licking her lips before quickly going down on her knees in front of Samara. Samara felt her nether-lips parted again, and now joined by the warm wetness of Jentha's tongue against her clit, as she ate out Samara while working the vibrator around inside her cunt.  
  
"Because, Mother, no matter how deeply you keep them buried... all of us, even you, have desires. Do you want to see what the intimidating young Jentha here kept locked up in her mind?" Morinth asked Samara, the tone of her voice indicating that Samara didn't have a choice in the matter. Resting one hand on the top of Jentha's head, bobbing against Samara's crotch, Morinth pressed her other hand to Samara's cheek.  
  
Samara gritted her teeth, putting all of her resolve at work to keep herself from crying out at the pain of melding with her daughter again. She could feel her mind plunging through a dark void, carried through Morinth's consciousness and into Jentha's.  
  
 _So many fantasies in Jentha's mind,_ Samara heard Morinth's voice through the pain. _But this one in particular, Mother, I think you'll find quite interesting._  
  
Samara found herself in an unfamiliar room. From the spartan accommodations and weapons on display, Samara guessed it was a memory of Jentha's quarters. Almost as soon as she arrived, she could hear the unmistakable grunts and moans of sexual pleasure. She turned her attention in the vision to the bed, and momentarily forgot the pain of Morinth's meld as she saw what was there.  
  
It was Jentha, on her hands and knees on the stiff mattress, throwing her hips back into the thrusts of the strap-on wearing asari behind her. And the woman currently violating Jentha from behind was...  
  
 _Yes, Mother,_ Morinth said in her mind, as Samara stared in shock at the mirror image of herself, breasts heaving and bouncing as she vigorously fucked Jentha. _Jentha here had quite the crush on you. And honestly, who can blame her? The powerful, revered justicar, so dedicated to her code. Did you know that every night after you would visit with another prisoner, Jentha would play with herself thinking about this fantasy? Imagining you sneaking back into the monastery after everyone had thought you'd left, stripping off all of her clothes, and taking her just like this?_  
  
Samara wanted to shut her eyes, but the pain Morinth was causing through her meld was making her unable to control anything in this shared vision. With as much mental strength as she could muster, Samara tried to pull her mind out of the vision, but suddenly felt herself being dragged roughly forward. With shock, she realized that there were no longer two of her inside of Jentha's erotic fantasy. She now _was_ the Samara fucking Jentha from behind. It was her hands gripping onto Jentha's waist, her tits bobbing with every rough thrust. And the strap-on was around her waist, plunging in and out of Jentha's tight, wet, and willing pussy. Despite it being just a ordinary sex toy in the fantasy, and not a high-tech model that delivered sensory feedback to the user, Samara could still feel the sensation of her fake cock parting Jentha's pussy lips and penetrating her over and over again. Gradually, the pleasurable sensations of the fantasy were overwhelming the pain of Morinth's meld, until all Samara could feel was her cock inside Jentha. Fucking her harder, and harder, and harder...  
  
Eyes going wide, Samara gasped as Morinth broke the meld, bringing her back into reality. "Oh, Mistress!" she heard Jentha from her position on the floor. "Look!"  
  
Samara looked down to see Jentha gleefully pulling the vibrator out of Samara's snatch and waving it proudly to Morinth. Samara saw in horror that the device was slick, almost dripping wet. And from the faint tingling between her legs, Samara realized the shameful truth: she had climaxed while in the meld.  
  
"Very good, Jentha," Morinth said cheerily. "But you don't have to settle for just getting my mother off once. Keep pleasuring Samara until I tell you to stop."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Jentha said, returning the vibrator back into Samara's dripping cunt, and happily flicking her tongue against Samara's clit again.   
  
Morinth looked back up at Samara, reveling in the shame on her mother's face at the unwanted climax. "The two great tools of control, Mother. There is pleasure... and there is pain." She turned to her other new servant. "Gallae, come," she ordered, and the scantily-clad matriarch quickly obeyed. Reaching behind her back, Morinth revealed a thin black flexible rod to Gallae. "Punish Justicar Samara," Morinth coldly ordered Gallae. The matriarch dutifully took the cane from Morinth's grasp, and moved into position at Samara's side.  
  
"Gallae, please," Samara feebly begged, before Gallae whipped the cane through the air and let it strike against Samara's tits. Samara let out a pained grunt, as Gallae pulled the cane away to reveal a deep blue welt on Samara's bare breasts. As Gallae wound back for another strike, Morinth moved around the room, positioning herself between Gallae and Samara.  
  
"Gallae here was a bit trickier," Morinth casually informed Samara, as Gallae's cane struck Samara's upper torso with a biting pain, leaving another dark mark on her sweat-slick skin. "Her deepest fantasy wasn't a conscious one like Jentha's here. She kept it buried deep. So deep that before I arrived, she probably wasn't even consciously aware that she had it. But once I found it... it became the perfect means to control her."  
  
Samara wanted to back away from Morinth's touch, but knew it was no use. The pain of Gallae's cane against her skin was overwhelmed by the pain of Morinth's meld, as her wicked daughter again drug her down, through her own consciousness and into Gallae's.  
  
"You have broken the rules of this monastery, ladies," said the mental image of Gallae. In the fantasy Morinth had drawn out of her, she wasn't the controlled and reserved head of the monastery. Nor was she the broken, obedient slave. In the fantasy, she was powerful and stern, her voice loud and booming. "You all know the punishment for disobedience, don't you, ladies?"  
  
"Yes, Matriarch Gallae," said the line of four asari maidens in front of Gallae. As Samara watched, the four women unfastened their dresses and let them fall to the floor, standing naked in front of the domineering matriarch.  
  
Gallae raised a hand and pointed at one of the women in the line, and Samara could see a large paddle in her grasp. "Turn around," she ordered forcefully. "Bend over and take your punishment."  
  
"Yes, Matriarch Gallae," the chosen Ardat-Yakshi said, turning and bending to put her bare ass on display for Gallae. In her mind, Samara could hear Morinth chuckling as Gallae's mental image of herself began firmly spanking the disobedient maiden with her paddle.  
  
 _I always wondered what type of woman would agree to run one of these prisons,_ Morinth's voice said. _Turns out Gallae here had a sadistic streak hidden deep down in her psyche. It took a little digging, but once I found it, it wasn't hard to turn that tiny little hidden desire into an overwhelming urge to punish, and be punished._  
  
Gallae stepped away from the first girl, her ass a deep blue from Gallae's rough blows. The next maiden, without prompting, turned and displayed her backside to Gallae. "Me next, matriarch," the young asari begged. "Punish me next."  
  
Samara's vision clouded, and again she found herself being drawn forward, now into the body of the young maiden. She wanted to fight, turn around and snatch the paddle away from the mental image of Gallae to end this perversity. But she was powerless to move as the first strike of the paddle hit her ass. She cried out at the impact, feeling the horrifying sensation of her own tongue moving to say, "Again! Do it again, please!" The paddle struck again, and she let out a cry that trailed off into a moan. "Another one, please!" she could hear herself saying. "Punish me more!"   
  
"Punish me more..." Samara said again, before realizing that the meld had been broken, and it was her own voice she was hearing. Morinth drew her hand away from Samara's cheek, and stepped out of the way to give Gallae better access to Samara's defenseless body. While the three of them had been under the meld, Gallae had continued whipping Samara despite the pain, and Samara looked down to see her bare torso now streaked with numerous welts and bruises. Meanwhile, Jentha continued her attempts to bring Samara to another climax.  
  
"Such dirty fantasies, right, Mother?" Morinth said, stepping away from Samara and her two tormentors and sitting down in a chair to watch. "But just from what I've seen from your mind so far, I think they pale in comparison to some of the sordid memories you have rolling around in your head. I can't wait to see what you're going to be like once I draw them out completely. Destroy all your attempts to keep them under wraps and let you turn into the sex-starved slut you really are under all that justicar training. It may take some time, but with enough pleasure... enough pain... I will break you, Mother."  
  
For a long time after that, Samara had no idea how long, Morinth just watched from her chair as Jentha and Gallae continued molesting and torturing her. Despite her best attempts to keep herself under control, Jentha's relentless assault on Samara's cunt finally became too much to bear, and Samara felt herself shiver with a second climax. All while Gallae's cane continued pummeling her defenseless body, every impact of the torture device seeming to hurt more than the last.  
  
Finally, when Samara worried she might go mad from the overstimulation, Morinth stood up. "That's enough, slaves," she said softly. The vibrator and tongue immediately left Samara's cunt, and Gallae let the cane in her hand fall to her side, as the two brainwashed asari turned to face their Mistress. "I think we've had enough fun with Mother for tonight. And besides, these bodies are starting to smell."  
  
In all of the insanity, Samara had completely forgotten the two dead guards. Morinth directed her slaves, and the two of them used their biotics to lift the corpses into the air and hover them out the door. Morinth paused before leaving to admire her handiwork: Samara dangling limply from her chains, her skin riddled with dark blue streaks, sweat soaking her body from her multiple climaxes. Turning, Morinth left, leaving the gasping Samara alone.  
  
After a long time staring at the walls, struggling to get her mind under control, Samara saw the video screen on the wall flicker to life. It was the same as the last time: apparently the residents of the monastery had not yet grown tired of their new sexual freedom, and the surveillance camera feeds showed yet more images of Ardat-Yakshi licking, sucking, and fucking each other all throughout the formerly serene monastery.  
  
Samara watched again, as before keeping her eyes focused on the faces of the participants. She had to believe that she was going to escape from this situation. And that once she did, she would be testifying against the participants in this terrible crime. So she tried her best to memorize the blissful faces of the participants in the carnality taking place.  
  
But every so often, as the parade of lustful images continued, Samara found her eyes... drifting. Without even realizing it, her eyes would start focusing on the heaving breasts of one of the moaning Ardat-Yakshis, watching the woman's stiff nipples as they bobbed and moved with every panting breath. Blinking as the camera feed changed, she turned her attention to another woman's eyes, only to follow the woman's hand as she planted it between another woman's legs, eagerly rubbing and stroking at the other woman's cunt. As she watched the first woman's fingers prodding and playing with her partner's wide-open pussy, Samara could feel a tingling sensation down between her own legs. As fingers were replaced by a tongue, and the first woman began lustily lapping at her partner's dripping juices, it took Samara a moment to realize that her own tongue was dangling out from between her lips. How long had it been? Since she had known the taste of...   
  
"No!" Samara cried out. Forcing her gaze away from the video, she took several deep breaths. She wouldn't let Morinth defeat her. Her daughter's vulgar mental manipulations may have clouded her mind slightly, but Samara was still in control of herself. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to block out the throaty moans and cries of orgasmic release that came out of the video screen, focusing her thoughts inward until she started to enter into a meditative trance.  
  
A trance that was immediately broken at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Oh, Mother," Samara heard Falere say. "Look at how much fun we're having without you!"  
  
Reluctantly, Samara opened her eyes. On the screen, Rila and Falere were back on Matriarch Gallae's bed. Only now, Gallae had joined them, along with Jethra. The two former monastery administrators had been directed onto their hands and knees, and Falere and Rila knelt behind them. In a situation eerily similar to the fantasy in Jethra's mind, she and Gallae were being taken from behind by Samara's daughters. Rila and Falere smiled and laughed, seeming so cheerful and innocent even as they fucked Jethra and Gallae doggy-style.  
  
Morinth, meanwhile, had shed her clothing and sat naked in a cushioned chair nearby, slouching with her legs spread wide. As she watched her sisters fuck the two obedient asari, she casually fingered her cunt. "Isn't it a lovely sight, Mother?" Morinth said, staring up into the camera. "Be honest with yourself. Doesn't a part of you envy those two? No more worrying about keeping the monastery in line, about following the rules. No more worrying about anything except fucking." Morinth glanced over to the bed. "Jethra, Gallae... tell Samara how happy you are. Tell her how good you feel right now."  
  
"So good..." Jethra moaned, eyes rolling back in her head as Rila pounded her snatch from behind. "It's so good, Samara. If you just do whatever the Mistress says, she'll make you feel good, too. Just surrender to her and join us. She said that once you do, she'll let me eat your pussy again. It tasted sooo goooood. I can't wait to taste it again."  
  
"It's okay, Samara. I fought it at first, myself," Gallae said, speaking in-between animalistic grunts as Falere fucked her. "But once I gave in... I don't even remember why I thought it was so important for me to resist. Everyone here is so happy now. Don't you want to be happy, too? Just stop fighting it and surrender, and the Mistress will let us all enjoy this together."  
  
She should look away. Not bear witness to the degradation of these once-proud asari. But Samara found herself unable to close her eyes, watching as Rila and Falere vigorously fucked Jethra and Gallae to multiple climaxes. Once they had finished with Morinth's slaves, the two newly-blooded Ardat-Yakshi drifted over to their sister's chair. Rila leaned down to passionately kiss Morinth, while Falere fell down between her sister's spread legs and began eating her pussy. Meanwhile, back on the bed, Jethra and Gallae arranged themselves into a 69 position, the two broken asari cooing and moaning as they licked each other's snatches.  
  
It went on for what must have been hours, Samara's daughters and their playthings fucking in every possible combination. And Samara watched it all.   
  
Goddess help her, she couldn't make herself stop watching.

 


	5. The Learning Process

The next time went much the same as the first.  
  
Again, Rila and Falere entered in their revealing outfits, leading two of the guards into the room. No doubt the monastery guards were aware of what was coming, based on their previous comrades being taken away, never to return. But to their credit, the two stoic asari showed no sign of fear as they were led into the room and directed down to their knees. Behind them, Morinth entered quietly, glancing down at the two helpless guards with a smirk before turning her attention to Rila and Falere.  
  
"Alright, now that you've had your first taste out of the way, it's time for you to being your training. Remember, sisters: keep your minds focused," Morinth instructed Rila and Falere, the two again taking positions behind the guards, placing their hands onto the temples of their victims. "Resist the urge to let your hunger overtake you. Feed, but do not gorge yourselves."  
  
After the initial uncertainty of their first feeding, Samara was disturbed to see her daughters begin the melding process without hesitation. Again, the two guards screamed in agony, writhing under the painful touch of the Ardat-Yakshi. And once they were done, just as before, the two guards fell limply to the floor, motionless.  
  
"I couldn't..." Rila said, gasping in pleasure even as her voice sounded disappointed. "I couldn't hold back. It was too much, I just..."  
  
"It is a difficult skill to master," Morinth told her disappointed sister. "It was many years before I was able to properly use my gift. So do not fret if you..."  
  
Morinth's patient instruction was interrupted by a soft, pained moan from the ground. All eyes turned to the asari in front of Falere, who despite lying flat and boneless on the ground was still letting out pained breaths.  
  
"Falere, you did it," Morinth said, a tone of hushed pride in her voice.  
  
"When it was happening, I remembered... our meditation lessons, sister," Falere said to Rila, a gleeful smile on her face. "The mantras they taught us, the way they had us calm our minds... it worked!"  
  
Morinth let out a laugh. "Amazing. Perhaps this monastery was good for more than just restraining you after all." She stepped forward and embraced Falere warmly. "You have not mastered your gift yet, though. It will take some more practice to not only spare your victims, but put them under your control. But still... you've done in a few days what it took me years to master, sister. I'm so proud of you." Turning her head to the side, she stared Samara in the eye. "What about you, Mother? Aren't you proud of your sweet little Falere?"  
  
Samara said nothing, her eyes set on the corpse in front of Rila. How many more would there be, left in the wake of Samara's failure to kill her wayward daughter? How many more would die due to her weakness?  
  
Looking annoyed at Samara's lack of interest, Morinth stepped forward and placed her hands on Samara's cheeks, drawing her face up to stare her in the eye. It disgusted Samara, to see so much of her own face reflected in this hideous beast. "Do you feel it yet, Mother? Those wicked urges you keep buried inside your mind, forcing their way out? Perhaps I should give them a little more help."  
  
Even after the pain of the previous meld, the wrenching agony that coursed through her body as Morinth's eyes went black made Samara grit her teeth to keep from screaming. She could feel Morinth's consciousness force its way through all of her mental defenses like they were nothing but wet tissue paper, delving through her most carnal memories once again.  
  
 _Well, now, Mother,_ said Morinth's voice in her mind. _What do we have here?_   
  
As Samara felt her vision focus around her, she realized what past experience Morinth had discovered and shuddered. It was back during her early days of mercenary work, some dive bar on a colony deep in the Terminus systems. She and two of her comrades had just finished up a job, and had spent most of their credits on liquor and illegal narcotics. By the time they had exhausted themselves for the evening, they had realized there was only enough credits between them to afford a single hotel room that evening.  
  
"Well," Cathra T'Mali had said as the three of them had drunkenly stumbled into their shared room, arching her brow as she started undoing her combat armor. "Might as well make the best of things, don't you two think?"  
  
Annelia Tetis had answered Cathra's suggestion by sliding her dress over her head, strutting over to Samara in nothing but her sheer panties, and laying a bold and hungry kiss on her lips. Samara had been surprised at her comrade's sudden passion, but had found herself returning the kiss without hesitation. As she felt her hands of centuries ago reach up to caress Annelia's modest breasts, the heat of Cathra's breath on her neck reminded her of the way the other mercenary had skillfully undressed her from behind. By the time Samara and Annelia's lips had parted, Cathra had managed to remove all but Samara's undergarments, the three drunk and horny asari mercenaries now barely wearing a stitch of clothing between them.  
  
As Samara experienced the memory of the three of them racing to the single, creaking bed, casting aside the rest of their remaining clothing before tumbling into a sweaty, tangled heap of bodies on the stained mattress, she was tempted to simply lose herself in the erotic memory. It was so vivid, so real to her mind that the pain of Morinth's meld was little more than a dull ache at the back of her mind now. She would find herself back in the horrible reality of the monastery soon enough. Let her enjoy this brief moment of bliss for now.  
  
But as soon as the thought came to mind, she heard a vicious laugh filling her brain. _It is quite a delicious memory, isn't it, Mother?_ Morinth's consciousness said. _But if you ask me, I think it could use a few... improvements._  
  
In the memory, Samara was lying on her back on the bed, while Cathra spread her legs and stroked her pussy in preparation to lower it down on Samara's eager mouth. But Samara felt a dull pain, like a sharp fingernail being slowly dragged across the surface of her brain. And in her mind, Cathra was suddenly replaced in her memory by Rila, her daughter's tongue rolling across her lips as she brought her wet cunt down onto Samara's face.  
  
 _No, please,_ Samara weakly thought, even as the memory version of herself readily stuck out her tongue to lick and slurp at Rila's dripping snatch. Rila let out a moan, the sound of it horrifyingly like the ones she had heard on the surveillance videos. The sound of it made Samara's stomach roll, but she was unable to stop herself from doubling her efforts to pleasure her daughter with her tongue, rapidly darting the tip of it against Rila's clit.  
  
As she worked on orally pleasuring Rila, she could feel fingers begin to gently part the folds of her own cunt. She could hear Morinth laughing again, her wicked daughter drawing Samara's consciousness outside of her body just long enough for her to see that Annelia was no longer a part of her memory. Now, it was Falere who had climbed between Samara's legs, Samara watching herself spread her legs wider to give her youngest daughter easier access to her pussy. Despite being taken outside of her own body inside the memory, Samara could still feel Falere's thumb press and stroke against her clit, while she inserted her fingers inside of Samara's cunt.  
  
"Do you like that, Mother?" Falere said, Morinth's consciousness inside of Samara's mind twisting and warping the memory of the centuries-ago encounter. "Do you like me touching you like this?"   
  
_No,_ Samara wanted to say, but as Morinth's influence shifted Samara's consciousness back into her body, she felt herself remove her mouth from Rila's cunt to say, "Yes, Falere. Play with your mother's pussy. Your mother's such a horny slut. Make me cum like a good girl."  
  
As the warped memory continued to play out, Samara could feel Morinth's consciousness for every terrible second, forcing her to keep urging the mental images of her daughters on. The words coming out of her mouth only grew more vulgar and filthy as the memory continued. Samara went from begging her daughters to fuck her, to telling them what a worthless, dirty whore she was. Asking them to take her out into the streets of the grimy colony they were on, and sell her to anyone with five credits to their name. Let anyone willing to pay the laughably small sum shove their pussies into her filthy whore face, their cocks inside her tight little ass. She told them she wanted to be taken, used, covered in cum and tossed naked and sweating into a gutter like the garbage she was. All of these vulgar things, she said between lapping and slurping Rila and Falere's hot cunts, fingering herself as she debased herself in front of the mental images of her daughters.  
  
By the time the altered memory had played out, Samara had felt herself cum at least three times, her face dripping with her daughters' juices. While the past version of herself drifted off to a contented sleep, the naked images of her daughters shifting and reverting to Cathra and Annelia, she felt Morinth's consciousness leave her mind, and blinked as she returned to reality.  
  
"By the Goddess, Mother," Morinth said, her voice tinged with a strange kind of awe. "After all that, I can still feel you resisting. Most women would already be wrapped around my finger right now. But we're getting closer now. Closer to breaking you down once and for all."   
  
As Morinth stepped aside, and Samara saw Rila and Falere staring at her, the twisted version of her old memory flared up in her mind immediately. Seeing her daughters in their flesh-baring outfits, Samara felt a tingle between her legs as she pictured herself lapping at their cunts. A vivid image filled her mind of being freed from her chains, dropping down to her knees, and planting her face between Rila's legs, her daughter reaching down to stroke her fringe as Samara...  
  
"No," Samara moaned, closing her eyes shut and forcing herself to banish the disgusting image from her mind. In the darkness, she could hear Morinth's voice, almost as if she was back in the meld. "Such restraint, Mother. Admirable, but still futile. You will break in the end. And once you do, every dirty little thought I planted, every sexual act I had you perform in your mind... it won't even come close to the things you'll be doing in real life once you're under our control."  
  
Samara kept her eyes shut until she heard the sound of the two motionless guards being dragged out of the room, and a long quiet that told Samara that she was alone. It was only a few moments after she allowed her eyelids to open, however, that the security feed in front of her turned on, and she was witness once again to the depravity taking place in the monastery.  
  
After a few moments, she realized that she no longer felt the queasy disgust that had filled her at the sight of the images before. Instead, she found herself staring intently at the naked bodies of the young asari as they laughed and played with each other's cunts. Part of her knew that it was because of Morinth's mental torture, and that she was allowing herself to surrender to it. But she could hear her own heavy breathing as she watched the video in front of her. Before, she had seen these rebellious Ardat-Yakshi indulge their carnal desires and imagined herself bringing them to justice. Now, though, she imagined herself... joining them. Despite all of her mental resistance, Samara feared that if the chains around her wrists were to spring open at this very moment, she would be unable to resist the urge to step out into the hall, walk until she found the first asari without a partner, and let them use her.   
  
She wanted to close her eyes, try to meditate as she had before. But she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the suddenly enticing images flashing on the screen. She felt a mild tinge of disappointment as she saw the vibrator that Jentha had used to stimulate her earlier, lying at the floor near her feet. How she wished that Morinth had inserted the device inside of her before she had left. Anything to relieve the urges that suddenly filled her, threatening to drive her mad.  
  
Samara was panting by the time the camera had shifted to Matriarch Gallae's bedroom, and she was greeted with a familiar sight. Morinth lay naked on her back on the bed, with Rila squatting over her face and Falere playing with her cunt. _Damn you, Morinth_ Samara thought, even as she felt her body clench up and a moan escape her lips. She was recreating the visions from Samara's memory, Morinth putting herself in Samara's role as she and her sisters recreated every position that Samara had just experienced in her mind. As Samara watched Morinth make love to her sisters, she felt the altered memory play itself out in her mind all over again. She was unable to resist the urge to imagine herself into Morinth's position, pleasuring and taking pleasure from her naked daughters. Desperately, she tried to recite the sutras of the Justicar code in her mind, but they were lost in a jumble of twisted carnal images.  
  
"Oh, Mother," Falere cried out, on her hands and knees now as Morinth crouched behind her and licked her pussy. "Mother, we can't wait for you to join us. Once you give in and surrender to Morinth, we can all be a family together. Us three sisters... and our dirty slut of a mother."  
  
"No," Samara moaned, even as she writhed and moaned in her chains. "I won't give in. I am not a whore. I am a Justicar. I won't..."  
  
 _Give in. Give up. Surrender._  
  
Morinth's voice in her mind. Samara tried to block it out. "I am not a whore. I am a..."  
  
 _Dirty, filthy whore. Sex-starved slut. Desperate cock-sucking, cunt-licking fuck toy._  
  
"Justicar!" Samara exclaimed, as Morinth and her sisters continued to fuck on the video screen. "I won't give in! I won't give in! I won't..."  
  
 _But you will, Mother. In fact... you already have._  
  
"I won't give in! I won't give in! I won't give in!" Samara cried out, as on the screen her daughters reached their climaxes.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither of the guards died the next time.  
  
Morinth lovingly embraced her sisters as the two chosen victims moaned in pain on the floor, agonized but still alive. After that, Morinth had invaded Samara's mind once more.  
  
This time, she had found a memory of a pirate raid Samara had participated in, several years after the previous encounter with her two asari compatriots. It had been an easy score, the crew of the turian freighter surrendering only a minute or so after Samara and her team had launched their first attack. After she and her comrades had boarded and begun plundering the ship's cargo, Samara had locked eyes with one of the ensigns, a young but fierce-looking turian male. After ensuring that the rest of her team had the crew under control, Samara had instructed the turian to show her where the captain's cabin was.  
  
It had been a risky move, and there had been no guarantee that the turian wouldn't use the opportunity to overpower her. But something she had caught in his eyes at that moment told Samara she had nothing to fear. And sure enough, after a wild encounter with the frightened but pleasingly eager turian crewman, Samara had left him drained and satisfied on the captain's bed, returning just in time to see her teammates finish loading the last of the stolen cargo.   
  
But under Morinth's influence, the memory played out much differently. After Samara had gotten the turian alone, she laid down her weapon and undid the zippers on her light armor just as she had in reality. But as soon as she was naked, suddenly the turian grabbed her weapon. Ordering her to her knees in this altered version of the past, the turian had insulted her, calling her a stupid slut as he undid his pants and let his throbbing blue erection spring forth from behind its protective plates. "Suck my cock, you stupid pirate bitch," the turian had spat at her, and Samara was quick to comply.  
  
Samara could feel the sinister sensation of Morinth in the back of her mind as the memory warped further. The door to the cabin slid open as Samara sucked, revealing the rest of the turian crew. Before Samara knew it, twelve more turian cocks slid out of their sheaths, pointed in her direction as her initial attacker started cumming down her throat. No sooner was he finished than another cock was thrust into Samara's face, and she parted her lips to begin sucking again.  
  
As Morinth continued working her influence over the memory, Samara could feel herself getting more and more aroused as the turians taunted her. They called her a whore and a slut, and deep down Samara knew that they were right. Soon, Samara was down on her hands and knees on the floor, still sucking one turian cock while another one started fucking her from behind.  
  
"Fuck me," Samara could hear herself saying, speaking in-between running her tongue across the length of the thick blue cock in front of her. "Fuck my worthless whore cunt. Treat me like your asari fuck toy. I want your cum all over me."  
  
As the turians changed positions and new cocks entered her, she heard the door to the cabin open again. She glanced over, cock still stuffed down her throat, to see her three comrades standing at the door, joining the turians in mocking her. As Samara watched, the three asari wavered in her vision, and within a split second they had been replaced by her daughters.  
  
"Look at that little whore," Rila said mockingly. "Can't believe she thought she could ever be a Justicar."  
  
"A Justicar, her?" Falere asked, incredulous. "Looks to me like she's much more comfortable right where she is."  
  
Morinth nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Down on her knees, sucking cock and getting fucked. That's what you're best at, isn't it, Mother?"  
  
Pulling her mouth away from the throbbing cock between her lips, Samara gasped. "Yes," she said breathlessly. "That's all I'm good for. I'm nothing but a dirty slut. A filthy whore for my daughters, and anyone else who wants to fuck me."  
  
"Shut the fuck up and suck, bitch," the turian in front of her barked, grabbing her by the fringe and yanking her mouth back down around his cock. A few seconds later, the turian fucking her face groaned, and Samara felt a thrill as his load filled her mouth, his cock shrinking back into place only to be replaced with a fresh new one.  
  
By the time it was over, turian cum was spilling out of Samara's cunt and dripping down her chin. Falling down to the floor and rolling onto her back, Samara felt herself fingering her twat and moaning, "More. Fuck me more." But before she could indulge in more of the wanton depravity that Morinth had forced her to enjoy, her daughter broke the meld, leaving Samara gasping in pain and shameful pleasure at the same time as she returned to reality.   
  
That night on the video feed, Samara's daughters had invited Lelina to join them in the bedroom. She and Morinth donned strap-on cocks, and Rila and Falere got into position on the bed to allow Morinth and Lelina to fuck them from behind.  
  
As Samara watched her daughters get fucked, memories of the imaginary turians still lingering in her mind, she tried again to resist the temptations growing stronger inside of her. "I am not a whore," she weakly muttered, while her eyes lingered on the vibrator that she wanted desperately inside of her. "I am a Justicar. I won't give in. I won't..."   
  
"Oh, Goddess, yes," she heard Morinth yell on the screen. She and Lelina had traded places with their partners, and Rila and Falere now wore the strap-ons and fucked the two other bent-over asari. As Samara watched Morinth take Falere's artificial cock, she couldn't help but imagine herself in the same position. "I... I am..." she muttered to herself, the conviction draining from her voice as she pictured herself bent over for her daughter, pussy filled with cock as Falere took her from behind. It was an image that would have disgusted her days ago, but now... now it was almost impossible to banish from her mind.  
  
When her daughters and Lelina had all gotten each other off, and the screen went to black, Samara couldn't help but be disappointed.  
  
* * *  
  
The guards screamed as before. But when Rila and Falere withdrew their hands, they remained kneeling, eyes unfocused and staring straight ahead.  
  
"Stand up," Morinth firmly said to the two guards. "I command you to stand up."  
  
Neither of them responded at first. Morinth instructed Rila and Falere to repeat the order. After ordering the guards to stand up several times, Samara heard the two of them mutter. "Yes, Mistress," the broken asari said, as they both rose slowly to their feet.  
  
Stepping behind her guard, Rila deactivated her hard-light handcuffs. "Take off your clothes," Rila instructed the guard, and watched with a grin as the guard obeyed her instruction. Falere matched her sister's actions, and soon the two guards stood naked and compliant.  
  
Morinth burst into a wide smile, taking Rila and Falere under each arm and hugging them. "You've done it! I can't believe you were able to master it so quickly," she enthused to them. "Sisters, today marks the first day of your real lives. No longer under the thumb of your lessers, you are now true Ardat-Yakshi."   
  
Reveling in their power, Rila and Falere soon ordered the now enthralled guards down to their knees again. Samara watched with a trace of envy, as the two guards found Rila and Falere's cunts in front of their faces. Immediately, they began working on pleasuring their new mistresses. As the two guards obediently ate, and Rila and Falere's wonderful moans of pleasure started to fill the room, Morinth approached Samara. "Not much longer now, Mother," she said. "I can feel the last shreds of your resistance fading away every time I penetrate your mind. And now that your other daughters have mastered their abilities... nothing will be able to stop us now."  
  
Unlike the previous memories that Morinth had found and corrupted in Samara's mind, the one she chose this day was not a memory of sex. It was a time long past her maiden days, after she had forsaken her life and family to take on the ultimately failed mission to defeat Morinth. Back then, Samara had discovered a group of Blood Pack mercenaries that she believed had information about Morinth's whereabouts. It had turned out to be a dead-end, but after discovering their criminal activities her duty had compelled her to deliver justice onto them. She had taken on the whole pack of krogan, vorcha, and trained varren, and defeated them all.  
  
But Morinth's power over her had grown so much stronger over the past few days, and Samara was unable to prevent her from twisting even this decidedly un-sexual memory into another one of her carnal fantasies. In Morinth's altered version, Samara was defeated and captured by the Blood Pack. Stripped of weapons and clothing, she found herself helpless as the head of the group, a large krogan with burn scars on his face, removed the codpiece of his armor and lifted up Samara with both hands before plunging her down on his thick cock. Samara moaned as the krogan's cock filled her, immediately losing her mind and turning unimaginably horny the second the krogan leader buried himself quad-deep into her cunt. All around her, the rest of the Blood Pack mercenaries hooted and cat-called, cheering their commander on as he fucked the helpless asari whore. Moaning in unbridled pleasure, Samara wrapped her legs around the krogan's waist, flexing her hips and helping the krogan rape her even harder.   
  
Once the leader had spilled his load inside of her, he lifted her up off his cock and tossed her into the midst of his men. "Enjoy yourselves, fellas," he said mockingly as Samara landed on the floor, surrounded by horny krogan and vorcha. As she looked up at them beginning to pull their cocks out of their pants, she wiped at the krogan cum trickling out of her cunt, putting her hand up to her mouth and lapping up the foul, sticky fluid hungrily. In her mind, she realized that she had been captured on purpose. She wanted these beasts to use her, fuck her and cum all over her. She wasn't really a justicar, after all; she was a whore.  
  
It wasn't long before the savage mercenaries had moved her in position, placing her on her hands and knees to gain easy access to all of her holes. She sucked greedily on the vorcha cock in front of her face, while another vorcha positioned under her penetrated her pussy. She steeled herself as one of the krogan pressed the head of his gigantic prick against her asshole, the massive rod eventually succeeding in penetrating her backside and filling her anal passage. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. To have every last one of her holes filled with cock. Even back in her maiden days, she had never allowed herself to be gangbanged like this. Goddess, if she had known what she had been missing out on, she would have never bothered with mercenary work. She would have spent ever last day of her maiden years fucking.  
  
One after another, krogan and vorcha spilled their load inside of her or onto her sweaty skin, before stepping aside to be replaced by another fresh cock. By the time the mercenaries who had been unfortunate enough to get to Samara last were finished, several of the first to fuck her had recovered their erections, and went in for another round with one of Samara's now well-used holes. Over and over again she was fucked, and still it wasn't enough. She wanted more. More cock inside of her, more cum sprayed on her body. She urged the laughing, taunting mercs to fuck her harder. Use her like the whore she knew she was.  
  
By the time they had all had their fill, the leader of the group stepped away and returned with a black leather collar with a chain attached. "Time to put this horny bitch where she belongs," the Blood Pack leader said. Obediently, Samara presented her neck for the collar to be fastened around. Once it was in place, the krogan leader yanked on the chain and ordered Samara to crawl after him on the floor. Samara nearly slipped in the puddles of cum that had spilled out of her over the course of the massive gangbang. The warm sensation running down her thigh let her know that she was no doubt leaving a trail of even more fluids, still dripping out of her cunt and asshole.  
  
After being dragged through the Blood Pack base on her hands and knees, the leader opened a door and led her into a small, foul-smelling room. "Here you are, bitch," the leader said, unhooking the chain from her neck. "Your new home. Try to play nice with your new roommates."  
  
Once the leader had left and the door slid shut, Samara heard a low rumble in the darkness. She let out a gasp as a trio of varren stepped towards her, teeth bared at the intruder.   
  
She knew what was coming next before it even started happening, and by now she had given up completely on fighting against the vile acts Morinth was forcing her to participate in. Laying down on her back and spreading her legs, Samara let out a low rumble at the base of her throat as she rubbed her cunt and locked eyes with the large varren at the front of the group. The varren seemed confused at first, its aggression waning as it stepped forward and began sniffing at Samara's crotch. Whatever it smelled must have appealed to the animal, and Samara let out an eager moan as she saw the red veiny mass of the beast's cock begin swelling between its hind legs. Soon, the varren was positioning itself on top of her, Samara shifting to allow the animal better access to her cunt.   
  
"Yes," Samara said as the varren buried itself inside of her. "Yes, yes, yes," she repeated as the animal began rapidly humping her, its thick cock splitting Samara wide open. She'd never felt this filled before, the foul-smelling beast's cock stroking roughly against her inner walls and pleasing her in ways she never could have imagined. Despite the difference in species, the varren must have been able to sense its partner's excitement, and saliva dripped from between its teeth down onto her heaving breasts as it began fucking her harder.  
  
After what seemed like hours of furious, animal rutting, Samara grunting and moaning in ecstasy, she could feel the cock inside of her begin swelling up even thicker. _Oh, Goddess, it's knotting itself in me!_ she thought, and the feeling of the animal cock filling her, spilling its foul seed inside of her, sent her screaming into a teeth-achingly amazing climax.   
  
The varren on top of her let out a low growl, its knotted cock still buried inside of Samara. Looking around to see the source of the beast's agitation, Samara saw one of the other varren cautiously approaching, its cock throbbing as it stepped towards Samara's head. Looking back up at the varren above her, Samara gave it a soothing pat on the side of the neck, speaking softly to calm it down. Once the large varren has calmed itself, Samara turned her attention back to the unsatisfied animal approaching, coaxing it towards her.  
  
Finally, the beast was satisfied it would not be attacked, and walked over to position itself at Samara's head. Perching with its hind legs over Samara's head, and its red veiny cock dangling lewdly in front of her mouth.  
  
 _Looks like I'm a member of the pack now,_ Samara thought to herself, smiling as she grabbed the base of the varren's cock and lapped at the pre-cum dripping from its tip.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Morinth finally released her from the altered memory, the alpha varren had fired three loads into Samara's cunt, and she had sucked off the other two beasts twice. The taste of varren cum still seemed to linger in her mouth even as she was brought back into reality. Looking around the room, Samara saw that Rila, Falere, and their two newly enthralled servants were gone. Morinth was the only person remaining in the room.  
  
Once Samara was fully out of the trance, Morinth smirked at her. "My, my, mother. I always knew you were a bitch, but I never imagine you'd live up to the term so literally," she taunted.  
  
"Please," Samara said. The last remaining shreds of her dignity hated that she was reduced to begging, but it was her only hope to escape what Morinth had planned for her. "Please just kill me. Just end it, please. You've beaten me, Morinth. You've won. You don't have to torture me like this."  
  
Morinth patted her mother on the cheek. "Oh, Mother. If you only knew the things I have planned for you. The disgraces I'm going to make you a part of. And how much you're going to love them once we're finished. It won't be much longer now. The next time we come to pay you a visit... it will be the last time that any shred of the person you once were will still exist. So appreciate it while it lasts, Mother. Because tomorrow... you will break."  
  
As her daughter started to turn away, Samara weakly called out. "Morinth, I..." she stammered, knowing she should feel ashamed but more worried about the maddening need between her legs. "I want you to..."  
  
"What, mother?" Morinth said, an amused smile on her face. What do you want me to do?" She followed Samara's pitiful gaze down to the floor, and the vibrator that had laid there for some time. "Oh, I see. Well, what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't give you a present now and again?" she asked mockingly. Picking up the sex toy and activating it, Morinth pressed the buzzing device against Samara's damp slit. Samara moaned, no longer caring how disgusting it was to have her daughter do such things to her. All she cared about was having that buzzing device planted deep inside her needy cunt.   
  
Sliding the vibrator into the place, Morinth grinned as she grabbed one of the metal clips still attached to Samara's nipple and yanked it. The pain only made Samara gasp harder, the extreme sensations of the tight tug on her nipple and the pleasurable buzz between her thighs feeling absolutely exquisite.  
  
"Enjoy the show tonight," Morinth said. "Because tomorrow night, you get to be the star." Spinning on her heel, Morinth left Samara hanging against the wall. Moaning and gasping as the vibrator inside of her continued buzzing against her clit and pussy walls.  
  
A few minutes after Morinth left, the video screen flared to life. Samara stared at the screen in confusion, wondering what it was that Morinth was showing her. It appeared to be nothing more than an empty room, no sign of any of the monastery residents inside.  
  
It was a moment before it finally hit her. _The guards._ Samara thought. _They're all gone. What do my daughters do to them?_  
  
The answer came as soon as the video feed changed cameras. It was a scene very familiar by this point: residents of the monastery still tirelessly fucking each other. Their faces had become quite familiar to Samara by this point. But then she noticed a few new participants in the endless orgy. Women whose faces she didn't recall at first. And once she did, a slight chill ran through her. _My daughters have been practicing,_ Samara thought. _Using the skills Morinth taught them._ The formerly captive guards had been freed from their shackles, in both the literal sense and perhaps a figurative one as well. They now eagerly kissed, licked, and finger-fucked their former charges, eyes distant and dazed as the mental indoctrination drove them to deeper and deeper acts of depravity.  
  
There was no one in the Matriarch's bedroom tonight. Morinth, Rila, Falere... Lelina, Gallae and Jentha... Samara saw all of them now, out among the rest of the monastery's residents. All of them enjoying themselves, while Morinth sent Samara the unmistakable message...  
  
 _I'm the last one left,_ Samara thought, watching as Morinth spread her legs for one of the former guards to plant her face between, while Rila and Falere adjusted their strap-ons and chose two other pussies to fuck. _I'm the only one they haven't taken control of yet. They've saved me for last._  
  
As the vibrator buzzed inside of her, and she heard a monastery full of asari moan and cum, Samara realized she no longer feared the moment when she would fall. When she would join this insanity.  
  
She welcomed it now.

 


	6. Accepting Your Fate

She slept at some point, pain in her wrists as she dangled limply from her chains. With no clock, no means of measuring the time other than the periods between moans and cries on the video feed that had now been left on permanently, she had no way of knowing how long she had been out. But when she awoke, all three of her daughters stood and watched her. Rila and Falere in their fetishistic, flesh-baring outfits, and Morinth dressed in a normal outfit.  
  
Goddess, she had fallen so far in so short a time. Even as a rapidly-dwindling part of her felt disgust at herself, Samara couldn't help herself from staring openly at Rila and Falere's bare tits and pussies. They were her own daughters, her own flesh and blood, and yet she felt the ever-undeniable desire to taste their supple flesh against her tongue. To stick her fingers into their twats as she happily lapped at their clits. To serve them and service them, like the dirty whore she truly was.  
  
Morinth's mental manipulations had jumbled her consciousness. In Samara's mind, the memories that she knew were true coexisted with the depraved version of events that Morinth had created through their melds. Samara wondered how long it would be before the real memories faded, and only the version of her life where she was a desparate, cock-sucking, pussy-licking slut remained.  
  
It frightened her, the thought of having her entire life history rewritten in her mind, replaced with a lie. But then she looked at her daughters, and remembered the pain she had caused them. The times she could have spent with them, if she hadn't been so consumed in her quest for vengeance. If only she had taken the time, shown them how much she had truly cared about them... she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be faced with this punishment.  
  
But there was no fighting it now. Just as the Justicars had their own, unbendable code, so was Samara helpless to fight the justice that Morinth and her sisters intended to inflict on her. Maybe it was Morinth's previous manipulations that made her so willing to accept her fate, but Samara didn't care anymore.  
  
She was ready for it to end. Being chained up, being tormented by her own guilt... she wanted it all to end.  
  
Perhaps Morinth saw the resignation in Samara's face, the hopelessness there. Because her own expression changed as well, to a smile. But not the vindictive, cruel smile she had shown while tormenting Samara up to this point. This one was... almost a little sad.  
  
"Oh, mother," Morinth said, her voice strangely tender. "After all this, I still don't think you understand. You think that all I wanted to do was punish you, don't you? But it's so much more than that. All I ever wanted... all _we_ ever wanted," Morinth waved her hands out to indicate her sisters, "was for you to accept us. To give us the love you so cruelly withheld just because of the genes you passed down to us."  
  
Stepping forward, Morinth assumed a familiar spot, standing inches away from Samara. "And after this meld, my dearest mother, you will see. And you will understand. That we all will be so much happier once me... my beloved sisters..." Morinth waved Rila and Falere forward, and turned to give each of them a long, sensual kiss in turn, "...and you... are all together as one, big happy family." Her grin twisted slightly, showing a hint of the wickedness that Samara had seen before. "A family that you abandoned... in favor of another. I've seen that other family in your mind, mother. The bonds you formed with those strangers, the camaraderie and loyalty that you forged with them. So heartwarming." Reaching her hands out, she intertwined her fingers with Rila and Falere's. "But just like our family... I think it's been missing one little thing."  
  
Leaning forward, Morinth kissed Samara on the lips. The second she made contact, her and her sisters' eyes went black.   
  
* * *  
  
Samara stepped into the conference room. Her disappointment at having been unable to apprehend her daughter had been forgotten for the moment, as she marveled at the technological ingenuity of this unique vessel.  
  
A dark-skinned human in a Cerberus uniform looked up at her entrance. "Welcome to the Normandy, Samara. We've studied your profile extensively." He glanced over at Shepard, who had an appraising eye on Samara, before continuing his speech. "With your skills, I think you'll be an excellent addition to the team."  
  
"Thank you," Samara responded. "For an organization such as yours, that is high praise indeed."  
  
"Samara should be an amazing asset," Shepard said. "We'll put her to work on the Normandy immediately."  
  
Samara blinked. In the back of her mind, something about Shepard's words seemed off. Like... it wasn't what he was supposed to say. But that was a ridiculous thought. "I'd be happy to assist in whatever way I can. My Justicar training has made me very skilled in the use of biotics and weaponry. I'm ready for..."  
  
"Just a moment, Samara," Shepard said, holding up a hand. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm afraid we didn't recruit you to the Normandy for any of your combat abilities."  
  
His words confused Samara, and she opened her mouth to say something. But before she could speak, the door to the conference room opened again. Outside waited a fairly-sizable group of individuals. Samara counted five humans - from a dark-haired, regal looking woman to a scarred, gruff mercenary - a turian, a drell and salarian, a quarian and even a young-looking krogan. Somehow, each of them looked familiar, and the sight of them filled her with a warm feeling that she couldn't quite explain. But there was no recognition in any of their eyes, the entire group taking places around the conference table and staring intently at Samara.  
  
"I... do not understand, Commander," Samara said, trying to ignore the large crowd of people and keep focused on Shepard. "Back on Illium, you seemed interested in my assistance in helping you fight the Collectors."  
  
"Well, in a sense that's true," Shepard said. "In your own way, you will be helping my team in our mission against the Collectors. But you see... well, we still have a lot of planets to visit across the galaxy. That means a lot of time spent travelling between destinations. Which can be a big problem when it comes to crew morale."  
  
"I see," Samara said, still confused. As she glanced around the room, something in the eyes of the people around her started to frighten her just a little. They seemed to be staring openly at her body, no shame as they gawked openly at her breasts and backside. "But I'm afraid I still don't understand. How would I be able to help with morale?"  
  
Shepard glanced over to one of the humans against the wall, a bald-headed woman with tattoos running up and down her body. "Jack, why don't you help Samara here get ready for her new role on the Normandy?"  
  
Jack grinned wickedly, the look on her face reminding Samara of Morinth. "With pleasure, Commander," she said, and extended a hand at Samara.  
  
Samara gasped, as she felt herself being lifted in the air by the human's powerful biotics. Before she could even think about launching a counterattack, she felt cold metal against her neck, as the dark-skinned human male fastened a biotic-suppression collar around her neck.  
  
"Your combat skills are substantial, Samara," Shepard said, smiling as he watched Samara struggle against the biotic stasis field she was being held in. "But it's your... other assets that we're interested in. Grunt?"  
  
The krogan stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Samara's outfit, and gave it a rough yank. With a harsh tearing sound, most of Samara's clothes were ripped away, and after a few more tugs the krogan left her completely naked.  
  
" _Those_ assets, to be precise," Shepard said. "Starting right now, Samara, you are the Normandy's official whore. For the rest of our mission, you will pleasure me and my crew in whatever way we desire."  
  
Samara stared angrily at Shepard. "You cannot be serious! I would never submit to such things!"   
  
"But you already have. You swore an oath to me," Shepard said, a cocky grin on his face. "My wishes are your code, remember? And right now, I wish to see you get fucked by every last one of my crewmembers."  
  
Staring around the room in horror, Samara watched as the assembled group of humans and aliens began casting aside their battle armor and clothing. Soon, they had all removed every last stitch of clothing, the hungry looks in their eyes now as naked and plain as their flesh.  
  
All except the salarian, who walked forward with a syringe in his hand. Samara let out a hiss as he plunged the needle into her thigh. "There, should do the trick," Mordin said, Samara somehow knowing his name without it ever being mentioned before now. "Sexual enhancement drug, will amplify any physical stimulation by a factor of at least 2.583 times. If possible, have someone bring asari whore to my lab afterward. Would like to study effects of prolonged sexual activity in combination with drug personally."  
  
"It might be a while, Mordin, but I'll see what I can do," Shepard said, as the salarian left the room.  
  
"Shepard, mind if I have first crack at her?" Garrus said, Samara again knowing the name despite having no way of possibly possessing that knowledge. The turian sniper stroked the pulsing blue cock jutting out from between his crotch plates. "Those mercs _did_ have me pinned down in that house for an _awfully_ long time, after all."  
  
Shepard gave Garrus a friendly grin, even as he worked at the fasteners of his uniform and joined the rest of the room in their nakedness. "Sorry, buddy, but you know me," he said, working a hand along his own cock as he eyed Samara's naked body. "I like to be the first to welcome any guest aboard the Normandy."  
  
He gestured to Jack, who lowered her hand down. Samara felt herself lowering down with it, until she was placed on her feet, almost gently, at the head of the conference table in the center of the room. She felt a biotic shove against her back, and found herself bent over the table with her ass in the air.  
  
Shepard wasted no time, positioning himself behind Samara and pressing the head of his cock against the folds of Samara's labia. Samara gasped at the press of his prick, Mordin's drug already working through her system and sending a pleasurable buzz through her system. When Shepard thrust forward, his cock sliding against Samara's sensitive inner walls, Samara let out a loud gasping moan that was part shock at the sudden penetration, and part unexpected arousal.  
  
"Yeah, listen to that asari bitch squeal," Zaeed said, grinning and playing with his cock as he watched Shepard begin thrusting into Samara roughly. "Can't wait to have her put that big mouth of hers to work on my knob."  
  
"Hey, why wait?" said Kelly Chambers, the red-headed yeoman crawling up onto the conference table and scooting until her naked twat was right in Samara's face. Grabbing Samara by the tendrils, the normally kind and friendly Kelly shoved Samara's face down into her twat. "After all, we humans may be good at a lot of things, but there isn't anybody that eats pussy better than a well-trained asari slut."  
  
Never pausing in his thrusts into Samara's pussy, Shepard gave the round blue ass in front of him a hard swat. "You heard her, slut," Shepard said. "Your commander orders you to pleasure the crew," his tone was cold, as he delivered another slap to Samara's backside.  
  
Samara couldn't believe she was cooperating with this. Her oath to Shepard should have been broken the second he laid an unbidden finger on her. And yet, she soon found herself sticking out her tongue and lapping at the pink, wet slit in front of her. Kelly let out ecstatic coos as she wiggled her hips in Samara's face, Samara moving her face around to keep her mouth and tongue aligned with Kelly's quickly dampening cunt.  
  
"That's a good whore," Shepard said sneeringly, his hips pounding a steady rhythm against Samara's backside, while his hand continue to rain down open-handed blows against her sore asscheeks and his cock seeming to penetrate deeper and harder with each thrust. "What do you think, Kelly? You think our new crewmember here will help improve crew morale?"   
  
"Mmm... absolutely, Commander," Kelly said, licking her lips and fondling her bare breast as Samara continued licking at her clit. "In... unh... in stressful circumstances like these, everybody could... oooh... use a little stress relief. And I can't think of a better way to work out tension than a nice round of sex with a well-trained asari slut like this one."  
  
Samara heard movement behind her. "Unless our greedy commander hogs all the action for himself, that is," she heard Garrus say. "Come on, Shepard. Don't you humans have a saying about sharing and sharing alike? Besides, you wouldn't want to pop your heatsink right at the start of the battle, would you?"  
  
"Guess you're right, Garrus," Shepard said, and Samara heard herself let out a disappointed moan as Shepard's cock slid out of her. "Have at it, buddy." No sooner had he pulled out, however, than Samara felt Garrus positioning himself behind her.  
  
"Oh, no," Samara wanted to say, but her mouth was currently occupied with the task of sucking on Kelly's clit. So she didn't make a sound until Garrus's ridged turian prick forced her anus open and penetrated her rear passage. The sudden anal violation made her let out a loud cry. Pain mixed with pleasure, as Mordin's drug made the sensation of Garrus's cock rubbing against the many nerve endings in her ass feel like it would overwhelm her rational mind with the amazing stimulation. She felt the turian's talons grip onto her hips as Garrus began driving his cock deeper into Samara's ass, the turian even rougher than Shepard as he took his pleasure from the Normandy's newest crewmember.  
  
"Oh... oh, boy..." Kelly moaned after several more minutes of Samara working her tongue against the human's slit. Samara could feel the warmth of Kelly's juices dripping down her face, as the yeoman cried out in ecstasy and leaned back on the table. Samara heard the surrounding crewmates let out cheers and clap, as Kelly gasped for breath and drug her sweaty body across the glass surface of the table. Samara took a deep breath, glad to be done with the frantic tongue action she had used to get Kelly off, only to find a new female crotch in front of her face.  
  
Samara glanced up from her spot bent over on the table, to see Kasumi smiling down at her. "Well? It's not going to lick itself, sweetie," the lithe thief said, reaching down to rub at her clit with one hand while laying her other on the back of Samara's neck. Taking the hint, Samara stuck her tongue out again, the light tuft of black hair above Kasumi's pussy tickling her nose as Samara started working her tongue against the pretty human's glistening slit. All while Garrus's cock continued to thrust in and out of her ass.  
  
After a few minutes, Kasumi spoke between gasps. "Come on, Garrus. Haven't you had enough? Why don't you let Jacob come over here, show us if all those crunches he does improves his technique any?"  
  
Reluctantly, Garrus moved aside, and Jacob took his place behind Samara. Samara wasn't sure if it was the drug that Mordin had given her, or just the constant stimulation that was being forced onto her, but by now the mere sensation of a new cock penetrating her pussy was enough to send her into a violent, mind-bendingly intense climax. As Jacob started pounding away, Kasumi urged him on, sweetly telling him to "fuck that blue pussy with that big black cock" while she played with her tits. All while Samara continued to lap at the Asian thief's cunt.  
  
Kasumi and Jacob eventually moved aside, and Samara soon found her ass being filled again. This time by a strap-on worn by the normally dignified and serene Miranda Lawson. As soon as Miranda started fucking Samara, Jack was quick to jump up on the table and plant her bare ass on the moist spot on the table where Kelly and Kasumi had previously cum. As Samara ate out the tattooed criminal, Jack vulgarly taunted Miranda. "Where'd they teach you to fuck like that, cheerleader, in the laboratory where your daddy grew you? Come on, fuck that little asari bitch like you fucking mean it!"   
  
"I... suppose we can't all be... as experienced as... you are, Jack," Miranda shot back between thrusts into Samara's asshole. "Only hope that... our ship's new slut... unh... doesn't catch too many diseases... with her mouth down there."  
  
The two continued sniping at each other all the while they were fucking Samara. At one point, the two traded places, Jack donning the strap-on while Miranda planted her perfectly-trimmed bush and the dripping cunt under it in front of Samara's face. They seemed to take as much pleasure in insulting each other as they did in breaking in their new slut, Jack delivering more hard slaps to Samara's already-sore backside as she pumped the strap-on into Samara's abused ass.  
  
And from there, it just continued. By the time Zaeed announced that "I want to see every one of this bird's holes filled with cock" and called Grunt and Thane over, Samara had had her resistance to this perversion completely shattered. She moaned as Thane slid under her on the table and shoved his scaly green cock inside her cunt, licked her lips and opened her mouth wide as Zaeed stuck her cock down his throat. And when Grunt's massive krogan cock split her ass wide open, she only had time to let out one pained cry before the overwhelming pleasure of being penetrated in every last hole sent her into yet another mind-meltingly amazing orgasm.  
  
She had been so overwhelmed by the non-stop gangbang she had been forced into, it was a while before she noticed, as Grunt, Thane, and Zaeed pulled away, that not one of them or any of the other males involved had cum. _Goddess, they're going to prolong this as long as possible,_ she realized, as she looked around the room and saw all of the men still with raging hard-ons, stroking themselves to keep erect as they watched Samara get degraded. _They intend to keep this twisted "welcome" going as long as they possibly can._  
  
To her surprise, Samara realized that this prospect didn't horrify her as much as she would have thought.  
  
Tali was next, the sweet and innocent quarian girl having donned a strap-on cock that interfaced with her suit. Cooing behind her face-concealing mask, Tali instructed Samara to roll over onto her back. Samara complied, hissing at the exquisite pain as her ass, sore from the many slaps it had been given, hit the edge of the conference room table. Once Tali was satisfied with Samara's position, she moved forward and grabbed Samara by the ankles. Resting Samara's legs on her shoulders, Tali aimed the fake cock between her legs at Samara's dripping, twitching snatch and penetrated her.  
  
"Oh, Keelah," Tali exclaimed, her ample hips working back and forth as she fucked Samara. "It's like I can actually feel it. Like I'm actually fucking this worthless asari whore's cunt."  
  
"Yes," Samara moaned, by now completely lost to the sensations. She wondered if the drug that Mordin had given her even mattered at this point, or if she was only now realizing her true nature. That she was a desperate, mewling slut, worth nothing to the crew of the Normandy except as a hole to fuck. "Fuck me," she gasped as Tali's strap-on buzzed and vibrated inside of her, the stimulation sending her off into yet another orgasm. "Never stop fucking me, please."  
  
"You talk too much, slut," Shepard coldly said. Walking over to the table, Shepard spoke briefly to Tali, who nodded. The quarian, never pausing in her vigorous fucking, shifted to that Samara was closed to the side of the table. Once she had been repositioned, Shepard placed a hand on Samara's cheek and turned her face to the side, where Shepard's hard cock bobbed in front of her eyes.  
  
Samara didn't hesitate. She eagerly opened her mouth and took the human commander's cock down her throat. As she bobbed her head on Shepard's length, she reached out to fondle and caress his dangling balls, stroking them lovingly as she worked her lips up and down his shaft.   
  
Around her, Samara could hear the cheers and vulgar taunts of the rest of the crew slowly fade, to be replaced with other unmistakable sounds. Apparently the males had grown bored with just stroking their own cocks, and decided to put their unsatisfied erections to use on the warm and willing females in the room. Even though Samara could see nothing at the moment but Shepard's cock in front of her face, she felt like she could almost picture what was happening in the rest of the room: Kelly sandwiched between Thane and Grunt, the two aliens holding her aloft as they filled each of her holes. Kasumi on her knees in front of Zaeed and Garrus, working her lips on one of their cocks while vigorously stroking the other. And Miranda on her hands and knees with Jacob's cock down her throat, while Jack happily took her rival's ass from behind with a strap-on.  
  
The air was filled with the moans and cries of unrestrained sexual desires. It was a sound that reminded Samara of something, a memory in her mind that seemed to elude her the more she tried to recall it. Vague images of travelling down an elevator... waking up in chains... something about her daughters...  
  
No, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the cock between her lips, the cock fucking her, and the ones that replace them once the ones currently fucking her had had their fill. This was her life now. She was the Normandy's whore, and it was a role that she intended to put all of her energies towards fulfilling.  
  
And it was in the middle of this raging orgy, that the door to the conference room suddenly opened. All heads turned in surprise, as the new arrival let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Shepard!" Samara heard from behind her. Tali pulled out of her, and Samara sat up from the table and stood to see Liara T'Soni standing there. "What exactly is going on here?"  
  
"Liara, listen," Shepard said, his cock flopping out of Samara's mouth and still standing erect in front of him as he walked over to the shocked Liara. "Listen, you know how..."  
  
Liara interrupted her lover with a hand on his mouth. "Shepard, I can't believe... that you got started without me," she said slyly. Turning to Samara, she directed a bolt of biotic force at her, that sent her tumbling to her back onto the table. As Samara watched in surprise, the demure young maiden cast aside her clothing, crawled up onto the table, and turned around to plant her bare ass onto Samara's face. "Shepard, come over here and fuck this bitch for me," Liara said, pressing her bare slit down into Samara's face as she leaned forward and rubbed Samara's cunt. "I want to see your cock inside her right now."  
  
As Samara started to lick, she felt Shepard's cock inside her again. Despite Liara's thighs pressing at the side of her head, Samara could still vaguely hear the sounds in the room: the rest of the crew finding new partners and resuming their carnal activities, while Liara kissed her human lover and Shepard pounded his cock into Samara's well-used cunt.  
  
From there, the rotation began again, the crew of the Normandy taking turns again to fuck Samara a second time... a third time... all without any of the males cumming. She wondered how long their stamina would hold out, and part of her hoped that it would never end. That she would be a part of this non-stop orgy for the rest of her life.  
  
But finally, it had to come to an end. "Alright, I think it's time, everybody," Samara could hear Shepard announce to the room. "Everybody gather around, let's give our new slut a proper christening!"  
  
The pussy that Samara had been licking raised up and away, the cock fucking her pulled out. Samara wasn't even sure who she had been pleasuring at that point. It hardly mattered. Laying on the table, she gasped in exhaustion and stared at the ceiling, her body weak from the countless number of orgasms she had experienced. Blinking her eyes, she finally looked around to see that the men of the Normandy had gathered in a circle around the table. And on their knees in front of them, the women each had one of the men's cocks in their hands and were eagerly stroking them in Samara's direction.  
  
"Give it to her, Jacob," Kasumi said, as she vigorously pumped at Jacob's thick black cock. "Spray that slut with all of your cum."   
  
"Cum for me, Garrus," Tali said, working her gloved hand along Garrus's blue rigid length while her other hand played with the sensory strap-on at her hips. "I want to see your cum all over her."  
  
"Come on, you old fuck," Jack taunted Zaeed as she stroked. "You managed to get that wrinkled cock of yours up, you gotta be able to spray a load all over that little asari bitch's face, right?"  
  
"Oh... wow... the colors," Kelly said dreamily, her eyes looking dazed as she returned to licking the head of Thane's cock while pumping at the base of the green scaly prick.  
  
Miranda said nothing, her mouth currently occupied hungrily suckling on one of Grunt's four dangling balls as she worked both of her hands along his thick shaft.  
  
"Do it, Shepard," Liara said, working her fingers up and down the length of her human lover's cock as she smiled up at Shepard. "Shoot every last drop of your cum all over her."  
  
And one by one, they all went. Staring up at the ceiling, Samara felt the warmth of the Normandy crew's cum spray all over her body. Her tits, her face, her crotch and her feet. As the men around her groaned and the women on their knees stroked, Samara soon found herself drenched in human, turian, drell, and krogan cum. Just when she thought the men had exhausted themselves, she feel another few drops splash against her skin.   
  
Eventually, though, all of the cocks surrounding her had gone limp, and Samara lay panting on the table in a sticky mess. Her view of the ceiling was soon obstructed by Shepard's face, the commander of the Normandy looking down at her with a smug grin. "Did you enjoy that, Samara? I hope so, because from now until this mission is over, you'd better get used to getting fucked by us every single night."  
  
"I..." Samara gasped. "I suppose I have no choice in the matter. But please, Shepard... just do one thing for me, and I'll stay as your... your ship's whore. I need to find my daughter. It's imperative that I track her down."  
  
Shepard looked at her in confusion. "But Samara... didn't you know? Morinth's already here."  
  
The door to the conference room slid open again. Looking up, Samara watched with mouth agape as Morinth casually strutted into the room. "Hello, Mother," Morinth said, glancing down at the cum-soaked Samara with a cocked brow. "You're looking quite well."  
  
"I... I don't understand," Samara said, looking back to Shepard. But Shepard was no longer looking at Samara. Instead he, and everyone else in the room, was staring at Morinth with rapt attention.  
  
"You did so well, my pets," Morinth said to the assembled Normandy crew. "Treating my slut of a mother exactly the way she deserves."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress," the entire assembled Normandy crew said in response. "We live to serve you."  
  
Samara felt a chill run through her. "Oh, no..."  
  
"Oh, yes, Mother," Morinth said. "Me and my new followers here have a very important mission to complete. The Collectors aren't going to destroy themselves, after all. But while we're working on that... I'm going to make sure that all of them are working on you." She looked up at the crew of the Normandy. "Take her to the showers and get her cleaned up. After all, she's got a long night ahead of her." Morinth looked back at Samara and grinned. "And a lot more long nights after that."  
  
* * *  
  
And it went on like that, night after night. The crew of the Normandy fucking her in every possible combination. No sooner would one finish with her than she would be summoned to service another one. She would take her sleep when she could, only to be woken up by a summons to another part of the ship. All while Morinth supervised, watching in satisfaction as her mother was used and degraded by the entire crew.  
  
Memories of her time on the Normandy flooded through her mind. By the time Morinth finally pulled away from her kiss, and Samara found herself back in her chains in the Ardat-Yakshi monastery, she had been shown months of rough sexual slavery, all in the span of a few seconds. When she finally came back to the present, it took her quite a while to remember how she had come to be here.   
  
"It's done," Morinth said, releasing her hold on Rila and Falere's hands. "You finally remember, now. Don't you, Mother? What really happened during that mission with Shepard on the Normandy?"  
  
Samara nodded. She did remember now. The months of being fucked by Shepard and his team. For some reason, she had blocked them out, she didn't remember why. All this time, she had told herself that she had fought alongside Shepard as one of his companions. That she had been seen as an equal by Shepard's team, and had parted with them feeling that she respected and admired them, and knew that they felt the same in return.  
  
But that had been a lie. Morinth had shown her the truth. Showed her what had really happened on the Normandy, and the dirty whore that Samara had been for all of them. And Samara was... so grateful. Somehow, she saw Morinth in a different light now. All those centuries she had spent hunting her... why had she done that? Was it to kill her, or was it something else? Something she hadn't been willing to admit until now.  
  
"Morinth, I..." Samara said, struggling to speak through the shock of having her memories altered... no, not altered. Restored, that's what it was. "I want you, Morinth."  
  
Morinth smiled, and Samara felt as if her whole body tingled at the sight of it. Goddess, all that time she had spent on the Normandy, fucking every last one of the crew, and yet Morinth had never participated. Only watched and enjoyed as Samara had been degraded. Samara supposed it was her punishment, for spending so long treating Morinth like an animal to be hunted down. Why was it only now that Samara was realizing what a mistake she had made? How much she truly loved her daughter. Loved her... in ways that others might consider inappropriate and vile, but that Samara now knew was the most pure and wonderful love she could ever experience.  
  
"You want me, Mother?" Morinth said. "What is it you want, Mother? Tell me what you want to do."  
  
"I... want to serve you. I want to lick your cunt, Morinth," Samara said. "Please let me lick your cunt," she begged.  
  
Morinth said nothing, simply turning around and walking a few steps away. Samara opened her mouth to beg again, but then Morinth grabbed a chair and set it facing Samara. As Samara watched in giddy anticipation, Morinth unbelted her pants and let them drop to the floor. Samara's eyes locked on her daughter's bare snatch, staring at it with undeniable hunger. As she watched, Morinth sat down on the chair, and slowly spread her legs.  
  
"Well, mother... if you want it, I suppose you'll have to come and get it," Morinth said. Looking up at Rila and Falere, she gave them a short nod.  
  
The chains around Samara's wrists sprang open, and Samara tumbled to her hands and knees on the floor. Once she had gotten over the surprise of her sudden freedom, Samara immediately began crawling in Morinth's direction. As she reached her daughter's spread legs, she almost dove right into Morinth's cunt. But instead, she glanced upward at Morinth. Her daughter... her lover... her master. She stared up, waiting for Morinth's command.  
  
Morinth gave her a smile and a nod. "Eat my pussy, Mother," she softly commanded.  
  
And Samara eagerly complied. The taste of Morinth's cunt on her tongue was the most wonderful taste she had every experienced in her hundreds of years. As she lapped and slurped on Morinth's pussy, she could feel tears running down her cheeks. _Why am I crying?_ Samara asked herself, and for a second she caught a brief glimpse of herself as she once was. A powerful Justicar, with a code of honor and a mission of justice. The image made her... sad somehow, in a way she didn't quite understand.  
  
But as she kept eating out Morinth, the image faded more and more. And Samara realized that the tears weren't those of sadness, but of happiness. She was so happy that Morinth had shown her the truth. Shown her that she was nothing more than a horny, dirty slut, good for nothing more than being fucked. Goddess, how long had she lived under the delusion that she deserved to be a Justicar? Deserved to be treated as anything more respectable than a cheap whore? No, this was where she belonged. Servicing her wonderful, beautiful daughter.   
  
"Rila, Falere," Morinth said, as she lightly stroked Samara's fringe. "Get over here and show our mother how happy we are that she's... seen the truth."  
  
Her wonderful, beautiful _daughters_. Morinth hadn't been the only daughter Samara had neglected, after all. She heard Rila and Falere approaching from behind, Falere taking Samara under the shoulder and prompting her to stand. As much as she hated to stop licking Morinth's cunt, Samara allowed herself to be moved aside. When she realized what Morinth's sisters had in mind, however, her disappointment quickly faded. Rila laid down on the spot where Samara had been kneeling before, and Samara saw that she had put on a strap-on while Samara had had her head between Morinth's legs. Samara settled herself back down, sinking down onto the strap-on and letting it push its way inside of her. Leaning forward, she returned her head between Morinth's legs, while Falere came in from behind and put her own strap-on between Samara's asscheeks. As Samara ate out Morinth, Rila and Falere penetrate both of their mother's holes, the two sisters fucking Samara in tandem as Samara lapped at Morinth's snatch.  
  
It was all so wonderful. Samara loved her daughters so much. She loved being together with them, and loved being their personal whore. As she felt Morinth's juices spill out of her cunt and all over Samara's face and mouth, Samara felt the happiest she had ever felt in her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, after eating out and getting fucked by all three of her daughters, Samara stood up from the sweaty, exhausted pile they had all fallen into after finishing their last bout of vigorous love-making. Samara smiled down at her three daughters, looking so peaceful as they lay together on the floor, naked and covered in sweat and each other's cum. It was such a beautiful sight.  
  
But as much as she wanted to stay with her daughters, she had other matters to attend to. Other people she needed to see.  
  
The door to the room opened as she walked towards it. Samara walked out in the hallway, naked and unashamed as she made her way through the monastery.  
  
She passed several groups of asari, in pairs and larger groups, still happily sucking and fucking with each other even after days of doing little else. A few of them glanced up at Samara as she passed, some of them looking a bit surprised to see her out of captivity. But it was only a minor distraction, and they soon returned to their various partners, and the hot slits between their legs.  
  
Samara scanned their faces, looking for a particular one. After several minutes of searching, surrounded by the moans and cries of horny asari, she finally found the object of her search.  
  
Sitting on a bench, one of the former monastery guards on her hands and knees between her legs, Lelina D'Revi had her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure. Samara's former prisoner was very obviously enjoying her freedom, and it wasn't until Samara was standing right next to her that Lelina finally noticed her presence.  
  
There was a moment of panic on her face once Lelina opened her eyes and saw the face of her former pursuer there. But then Lelina glanced down, and saw that the once proud Justicar who had caught her now stood naked in front of her, and her expression turned slightly confused.  
  
Crouching down on the floor, Samara put her mouth next to the head of the asari between Lelina's legs. She whispered something, and the former guard nodded and stood up, looking around the room and searching for a new partner.  
  
And as Lelina watched in surprise, Samara took the guard's place between her legs. Looking up at Lelina, Samara smiled and said, "Thank you," before reaching to spread Lelina's pussy lips and begin licking the inside of her cunt.  
  
As Samara worked between Lelina's legs, the rest of the room soon began to notice the new arrival. Samara could feel the presence of two other asari crouching at her sides, and soon heard whispers at either side.  
  
"Welcome, Samara," Superintendent Jentha said, as she tugged on one of the weights still dangling from Samara's nipples.  
  
"We're so glad you could join us," said Matriarch Gallae, as she reached back and began slowly pushing a vibrator into Samara's pussy.   
  
As Samara heard Lelina moan and began to cum, she thought about all of the other asari in this monastery. And wondered how many of their cunts she would get to taste before the night was over.  
  
The thought of it made her giddy in anticipation.  



	7. EPILOGUE: Family Reunion

_One year later..._  
  
The light in the room was dim, but his eyes quickly adjusted. _One of the fringe benefits of all the modifications Cerberus made,_ he thought to himself. _Never have to worry again about stubbing my toe when the power goes out, I suppose._  
  
At least he had stopped waking up in a cold sweat, believing he was back under that pile of rubble they found him under. One of many traumatic memories that he had finally managed to put into the back of his memories. He was alive. Against all odds, somehow he was alive. The Crucible had been fired, the Reapers had been destroyed... and here he was. Back on the Citadel, living in the home of a man who had saved his life. Part of him had felt a bit guilty about that, but he felt sure that, if Anderson could still talk to him, the courageous Admiral would have been happy that the spacious apartment was being put to good use.  
  
 _And maybe we'll be making use of that extra space soon,_ he thought with a smile. He turned to his side on the bed, and saw Liara lying beside him. Her eyes already open, and with a dreamy look on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"You're awake," Shepard said, shifting in the bed to lay on his side and be face-to-face with her.  
  
Liara nodded. "I like watching you sleep," she said quietly. She reached a hand forward to delicately stroke his stubbly cheek. "You look so peaceful."  
  
Looking around the room, Shepard looked at the glowing clock on the nearby wall. "That late already?" he asked, blinking his bleary eyes. "Shouldn't you be heading out soon?"  
  
"It can wait," Liara said. "When I woke up, for a moment there I thought I was back on the Normandy. Stranded on that jungle planet, light years away from you. Not knowing if you were truly alive or not." She let out a happy sigh. "There are times that I worry that this is all just a dream. All the death and misery that happened... how could it be true that both of us managed to survive? That against all odds, we would be together again? I know I shouldn't be so morbid, but every day I am certain that something is going to come along, and take you away from me once again."  
  
"Stop worrying, Liara," Shepard said, raising his hand up to intertwine with hers against his cheek. "The war is over. You and I are here now, together. And if me dying once, being brought back to life, and nearly dying a second time didn't stop us from finding each other, I say, let the galaxy throw whatever they want at us. I won't let any of it separate us ever again."  
  
Liara shifted underneath the covers, to move forward and plant a loving kiss on his lips. "Well... perhaps your brushes with death weren't enough to separate us... but I'm afraid my meeting with Councilor Tevos will." The mattress creaked as Liara tossed the covers off and rose to her feet. Shepard watched her as she walked naked across the bedroom. God, she was amazing. When he was nothing more than an Alliance grunt working his way up the ranks, never would he have thought that it would have ended up like this: him as the savior of the entire galaxy, waking up next to one of the sexiest asari he had ever met. And watching her bare ass as she bent over to open a drawer and search for a fresh set of underwear.  
  
Somehow, she must have felt his eyes on her. She turned around and gave him a saucy look. "You keep looking at me like that, Shepard," she said with a smirk, "and the councilor is going to be very angry with me when I show up an hour late for our appointment."  
  
"Just an hour?" Shepard asked with a grin, the suggestive look on his lover's face working almost as much as her naked body to start his cock throbbing between his legs. "The way I'm feeling this morning... why not make it two?"   
  
Liara laughed, and Shepard was slightly disappointed to see her begin sliding on a pair of panties. "A tempting offer, Shepard... but good things come to those who wait. I promise, once my business with Tevos is finished, I'll come right back home. Hopefully you'll still be..." she glanced down at his groin underneath the covers and arched a brow, "...awake when I return."  
  
"Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Doctor," Shepard said, watching from the bed as Liara slid on a dress. She walked back to the bed to lay one more tender kiss on his lips, before stepping out the doorway of their bedroom. After a few seconds, Shepard heard the door to the apartment slide open and shut, signifying Liara's departure.  
  
Laying back in his bed, Shepard considered going back to sleep. After he had been recovered from the rubble, the Alliance military and the Council had both told him to "take as much time as he needed" before going back out into the field.   
  
And Shepard did have every intention of doing so, eventually. Despite the war being over, there were still things to deal with out there in the galaxy. As the mass relays were being repaired, troops were being sent in to keep the peace in clusters that had been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for months. Colonies with nearly depleted food reserves, mercenaries taking over whole planets while they believed that they were no longer under any threat of reprisal. The war may have been over, but the clean-up threatened to take as much effort to resolve as the fight against the Reapers had.  
  
So Shepard would go back to active duty eventually. But right now, he was just content to rest in bed for a few more weeks, use this time as a much deserved vacation after everything that had happened. Laying back on the pillow, Shepard let out a contented sigh as he pulled the covers back up over him.  
  
And it was just then that he heard something downstairs.  
  
All of his soldier instincts immediately took over, and he snapped up to a sitting position at the sound. "Liara?" he called out. "Did you forget something?"  
  
There was no answer. Just the same sound again, something like glass clinking against glass. Moving quietly out of bed, Shepard grabbed a pair of pants and quickly slid them on. As the sounds from downstairs continued, he quickly pulled on a white undershirt, while reaching to his nightstand drawer and retrieving the pistol inside.  
  
"Whoever's there, identify yourself," Shepard said loudly, as he held his pistol at the ready position and stepped out of the bedroom. The sounds were coming from the bar area. _Somebody broke into our apartment... and started making drinks?_ Shepard thought to himself incredulously, as he made his way down the staircase, pistol in both hands and ready to draw down on the intruder at a moment's notice.  
  
Moving swiftly around the corner, Shepard trained his gun behind the bar. Who was waiting there, however, was just about the last person he expected.  
  
"Hello, Shepard," Samara paused in her preparation of drinks behind the bar. She glanced at the gun in his hands, and a light smile crossed her face. "I thought I might surprise you... I suppose I didn't expect you to be _that_ surprised."  
  
"Samara, what..." Shepard said, before realizing he was still pointing his gun in Samara's direction and quickly lowered it. "How did you get in?"  
  
Samara returned to mixing drinks. "I ran into Liara on her way out. So nice to see her again. She said she wanted to stay and chat, but she had an urgent appointment to get to. Told me to make myself at home and try not to wake you." She looked over at Shepard with a guilty smile. "I suppose I must have been too loud. My apologies."  
  
"No, it's fine," Shepard said, laying his gun down on a nearby table and walking over to the other side of the bar opposite Samara. "I have to say I'm... surprised to see you, Samara. It's been years now, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since we fought the Collectors."  
  
"A long time ago, yes," Samara said. Turning around, she laid a glass in front of Shepard. "Have a drink, Shepard, and I'll tell you all about where I've been."   
  
Moving into the living room and sitting on the couch, Shepard took a sip of his drink as he watched Samara demurely take a seat in a nearby chair. "So... what have you been up to, Samara? During the war, I thought I might end up running into you at some point." Shepard let out a low laugh. "After all, somehow I managed to meet up with pretty much everyone else I had ever flown with in the Normandy. People keep telling me how insanely large the galaxy is, and yet somehow the Reapers made it seem strangely small."  
  
"I'm sorry that I was not able to... join you then, Shepard," Samara said, eyes locked on Shepard as she spoke. "I was busy with other affairs at the time. I'm sure you were witness to the horrors that the Reapers inflicted upon some members of my race. The way they twisted Ardat-Yakshi into those... Banshee creatures."  
  
Shepard nodded, the remembrance of those creatures and their horrible screams burned into his mind. "Yes, I saw it. In those last moments with the Crucible, the Catalyst offered me a choice. To destroy the Reapers and everything they created, to merge with their consciousness and control the Reapers, or to distribute my DNA into... well, it doesn't matter now. When I thought about monstrosities like those Banshees, I knew there was only one option. Even if it meant that I would end up dying in the process, I knew that the Reapers had to be destroyed."  
  
"And yet you lived," Samara said with a smile. "A fact that I am grateful to the Goddess for. But as for why I was not able to assist you. When the Reapers came, I was at the monastery where my daughters were being held. The Asari government had gotten word about these Banshees, and how the Reapers used Ardat-Yakshi to create them. They sent a carrier ship to evacuate the residents of the monastery, and take them somewhere safe, out of the Reapers' reach."  
  
The story was true... in part. A ship of asari troops had arrived that day, several months after Samara had been taken captive and shown the truth by her beautiful daughters. But it wasn't rescue they had in mind. The commando in charge of the group had explained to Superindendent Jethra that they had brought a bomb, and intended to quietly evacuate the staff before detonating it and destroy the monastery with all of its residents inside. "Better they be dead... then be added to the ranks of the Reapers," the commando had explained.  
  
But things had gone a little bit differently than planned. Samara had watched, her hand busy working between her legs, as Morinth and her sisters had first taken control of the commander of the asari commandos, then the others who had come down on the shuttle to Lesuss. Once they had been properly pacified, the commandos were gracious enough to offer the residents of the monastery a place on their massive carrier ship. It took some "persuasion," as Morinth and her sisters flew up on the shuttle and methodically took control of the rest of the crew. But within only a few hours, the entire monastery population had been ferried up to the carrier ship, the Ardat-Yakshi eager to sample the new flavors of the commandos after months of feasting on the former monastery guards.  
  
"Unfortunately," Samara said, continuing to spin her tale, "the spot where the commandos intended to take us to safety was... no longer an option. So instead we kept on the move, picking up refugees wherever we could manage, while doing our best to evade the Reapers."   
  
Ah, yes, the refugees. It wasn't that Samara had tired of the constant supply of asari cunt for her to lick. But once they had started "rescuing" refugees of the war, Samara had been in absolute heaven, as a new selection of dripping pussies, along with hard cocks, had become available for her to enjoy. She had especially enjoyed the day where they had found a shuttle full of batarians, fleeing the destruction of their home planet and nearly out of fuel. Once Morinth and her sisters had entranced them with their powers and fed off of them, her daughters had watched eagerly as the batarians stripped off their clothes and filled every last one of Samara's holes with their throbbing cocks. She had ended that day drenched in batarian cum, smiling as the last one shot his load across her tits.  
  
"I have to admit, Samara... I'm a little surprised," Shepard said, taking another shot off his drink. "I mean, what you did probably saved a lot of lives in the end. But considering what I saw of you back during the mission against the Collectors, I would have expected you to be up on the front lines."  
  
Samara gave him a look then, one that was strangely sad. "So... I guess it's true," she said softly.  
  
"What's true?" Shepard asked.  
  
But Samara shook her head, offering no further explanation of her comment. "Finish your drink, Shepard. I have something important I need to show you."  
  
"What is it, Samara?" Shepard said, moving to stand up. Something about her sudden arrival back into his life, after years of no contact, was making him wary. "Is it something to do with your daughter? Look, I know I let you down back then. I probably should have helped you find... Morinth, was that her name? But if you need help finding her now, I..."  
  
"Sit, Shepard," Samara said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his chest, lightly pushing him back down on the couch. "Sit, and drink. I'll be right back."  
  
Confused, but with no reason to disobey, Shepard sat back down on the couch. Samara disappeared around the corner, Shepard watching the spot with mild curiosity. "Well, regardless... I'm glad to see you again," Shepard said. "I know we didn't part on the best terms the last time, but if there's anything I can do to help, just name it."  
  
"Shepard... do you remember when I first came onto the Normandy?" Samara said, out of sight behind the wall dividing the living room and bar room. Shepard watched the virtual fireplace crackle as Samara spoke from out of sight. "When you brought me into the comms room and you and Jacob welcomed me aboard?"  
  
"Of course I do," Shepard said, finishing the last of his drink and setting the glass on a nearby table. "It always surprised me, not just with you, but with all of the others that we brought in. That they were so willing to serve on a Cerberus vessel. But then, I guess we didn't know about them then what we do now. The depths that they would sink to."  
  
"Well, I did swear an oath to serve you, Shepard," Samara said. "In... whatever way you desired. But what else do you remember about that day? After you and Jacob greeted me... do you remember what came after that?"  
  
There was something odd in Samara's voice, and despite knowing he had nothing to fear from the justicar, Shepard suddenly found himself feeling just as on edge as he did when he had left the bedroom, weapon in hand. "I'm... not sure. I remember you settling in in the Starboard Observation bay. After that we set course for Tuchanka. That's all I can really think of at the moment."  
  
"I see," Samara said, her voice sounding deflated. "Then I suppose you don't remember... this."  
  
Samara stepped around the corner, and Shepard jolted in shock. The calm, serene justicar had taken off all of her clothes, and walked in Shepard's direction completely naked. "Samara, what in God's name are you doing?" Shepard exclaimed.  
  
"I'm trying to remind you, Shepard," Samara said, running her hands up her sides as she walked, and bring them up to caress her breasts. "Make you remember what happened on the Normandy... what _really_ happened."   
  
"Samara, stop. I don't know what you..." Shepard tried to stand up, but there was suddenly a swimmy sensation in his head, and he found himself falling back onto the couch. "Samara... what did you..."  
  
Samara glanced at the empty glass on the table. "I remember someone on the Normandy mentioning the alterations that Cerberus made to your body," she said. "I only hope the dose I gave wasn't too strong. I'm sorry to do this, Shepard, but trust me..." she reached him on the couch and straddled his lap, Shepard suddenly too weak to resist. "Once it's all over, you'll realize... just like I did... that it's all for the best."  
  
"S... Samar..." Shepard felt his vision dimming, and soon he was out like a light.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke up in darkness, his head ringing. What had happened? He had had the strangest dream about... Samara? Why would he have dreamed about her? It had been years since he'd seen her.  
  
As his vision slowly adjusted, he was suddenly aware of a warm, wet sensation down between his legs. After a few moments of confusion, he realized what was happening, and laid his head back on his pillow with a smile.  
  
"Well, that's definitely one of my favorite ways to wake up," he said, staring up at the ceiling and enjoying the feeling of Liara's mouth wrapped around his cock. "Oh, Liara... you don't know how much I needed this. The dream I just had... it was the craziest thing. Samara was here... you remember her, right? And she was..."  
  
Shepard made to reach his hand down to play with Liara's head tentacles, one of his favorite things to do when she was going down on him like this... and that was when he realized that his arm wasn't moving.   
  
Looking up in panic, he saw that his wrist had been fastened into a thick metal manacle, a chain extending from it to a bracket that had been crudely mounted into the wall. Looking to his other side, he saw his right arm in a similar position. As he realized that his legs wouldn't move either, he raised his head up and looked down the bed...  
  
...and saw Samara there. Still naked, and with her fingers gripping the base of his cock as she slowly and lovingly worked her lips up and down its length. Pulling his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop, Samara looked at Shepard and smiled. "It wasn't a dream, Shepard. It was real. So wonderfully real."  
  
"Samara, have you gone insane?" Shepard said, struggling against his bonds fruitlessly as he realized that Samara had stripped him naked before chaining him up. He suddenly noticed a slightly painful tightness in his groin, and as Samara's hand shifted he saw that a cock ring had been placed around the base of his manhood. Keeping him painfully erect even as he reacted in horror to what was happening.  
  
"Oh, I missed this so much, Shepard," Samara said, leaning down to run her tongue along the length of his pulsing cock. "I can't believe that you don't remember. So many nights you'd call me up to your cabin, and have me suck you off in your bed. There were so many cocks for me to taste on the Normandy, but I always liked yours the most."  
  
Shepard struggled to understand what Samara was saying, his head still reeling from the drug that she had slipped into his drink. "Samara, I don't... know what's happened to you, but you need to stop this. None of what you're saying makes any sense."  
  
"But it will, Shepard. I don't know what happened to you, who destroyed all your memories of our time on the Normandy, but they'll bring them back. Just like they brought mine back. And once they do... oh, it's going to be wonderful. You can fuck me just like you used to back on the Normandy. I remember the times when we would visit Liara in the Shadow Broker's ship, and the two of you would play with me all night. You two could make me cum _so_ hard."  
  
Liara's name sent a jolt through Shepard, and he looked around the room to find the clock. "Samara, listen to me," he said, his tone deadly serious even as Samara began sucking on his cock again. "Liara is going to be back here any minute now, and if she finds us like this... you need to leave, right now. If you undo these chains and walk away, promise to never come anywhere near me again, I'll let you go. But if you don't do it soon..."   
  
"Oh, don't worry, Shepard," Samara said, pulling his cock out of her mouth and stroking it as she looked at him with a smile. "Liara's well aware of what's going on here. In fact, I'm quite certain she approves."  
  
"Approves, what are you..." Shepard said. And then a bolt of fear ran through him. "Samara, no. What have you done to her?"  
  
Samara let out a chuckle, reaching down to fondle Shepard's aching balls as she continued jerking him off with her other hand. "I didn't do a thing to her, Shepard. But my little darlings... well, like you, Liara had forgotten about our time together. But they helped her remember. Remember _all_ of it."  
  
Shepard yanked on the chains around his wrists, trying with every last ounce of strength to pull them free. "Samara, you crazy bitch!" he spat, eyes clouded with anger. "Tell me what you did to her, goddamn you!"  
  
Letting out a weary sigh, Samara stood up from the bed. She walked over to the video screen opposite the bed and pressed a button on the side panel. "Well, I think it would be easier to show you."  
  
The video screen flared to life, and Shepard felt fear and anger grip his insides, as he saw what was displayed on screen: it was a video taken from the other end of the hallway outside of their apartment. On the screen, Liara walked out of their door, in the dress she had put on just that morning. As she approached closer to whoever was filming, the camera ducked out of sight around the corner. After a few tense seconds, Liara rounded the corner, and she gasped in surprise as she saw the person with the camera. "Oh, you startled me. I'm sorry, are you lost? I don't think I've seen you..."  
  
"No!" Shepard called out, as a figure emerged from the shadows behind Liara, and planted her hands on the sides of Liara's face. Liara's expression immediately went blank, as the asari who had come from behind her grinned wickedly, her eyes pitch black.  
  
"Oh, my, Dr. T'Soni," the asari said, with a tone of sinister glee. "So many dirty little fantasies hidden in that mind of yours. Buried so deep that I'm sure even Shepard doesn't know about them. But me, I've learned to dig a whole lot deeper. So let's bring those desires of yours right up to the surface, what do you say? And maybe... strengthen them just a wee little bit?"  
  
Liara let out a gasp, but offered no resistance as she stood stock still, the asari behind her grinning even wider as she melded with Liara. After a few minutes, the asari finally released her grip, and Liara took in a deep breath. As Shepard watched, Liara blinked a few times, and then turned to face her attacker.  
  
"That dress," the asari said. "Take it off for me. And your underwear as well."  
  
Shepard expected Liara to refuse. Perhaps even slap the woman in the face. But instead, Liara meekly said, "Yes, Mistress," and began pulling the dress up over her head. Paying no mind to the fact that she was in the middle of a public hallway, Liara then unfastened her bra and dropped her panties to the floor, standing naked in front of her attacker.  
  
From out of range of the camera, someone handed Liara's attacker a shopping bag. "Put this on for me," she instructed Liara. Slowly, as if in a trance, Liara obeyed. Once she had finished, Shepard saw that Liara was now dressed in what looked like a street-walker's outfit. A tube-top that pushed up her breasts and displayed a substantial amount of cleavage, a leather skirt short enough to put the bottom half of her ass on bold display, and fishnet hose and stiletto heels. Shepard couldn't imagine Liara being willing to put something like that on even for him, much less for a total stranger.  
  
"Now, then, Liara," the attacker said, as she openly groped at Liara's barely clothed body. Liara stood still, making no attempt to remove the hand grabbing at her flesh. "My two lovely sisters here are going to take you on a trip to... say, what's the dirtiest, lowest-class ward on the Citadel?"  
  
"Bachjret Ward, Mistress," Liara answered slowly.   
  
The other asari nodded. "Bachjret Ward, then. Rila and Falere here will accompany you to the absolute worst spot in Bachjret Ward. Wherever all the prostitutes work there. You're going to go down there, Liara, find out whatever the cheapest, dirtiest whore there is charging... and you'll charge half as much. No matter who, if they have the credits, you will give yourself over to them. Oh, and after every customer, your price drops by one credit. Until you're giving it away for free to every last person who wants to fuck you." She gave these instructions with a wicked grin on her face. "Do you have any problem with these instructions, Liara?"  
  
"No, Mistress," Liara said, bowing her head. "I live to serve you."  
  
"Good girl," the other asari said, taking Liara by the shoulder and escorting her over to someone off-screen. "Go have fun." She then turned to the camera and spoke. "As for you... Mother. I think you should go pay a visit to the legendary Commander Shepard. Their door code is 62779."  
  
"Yes, Mistress Morinth," said a voice from behind the camera. Samara's voice.  
  
Samara hadn't been watching the video, so focused had she been on sucking Shepard's cock. But as the video of her walking through the hallway went black for a moment, and then switched to a new angle, she looked up and let out an eager moan.   
  
"Oh, you're going to love this part, Shepard. Falere sent it over to me just before you woke up," Samara said eagerly. "Oh, I'm sorry, but watching this just gets me so hot..."  
  
As Shepard continued fighting against the chains, Samara climbed up onto the bed and perched herself above Shepard's cock. Taking his erection by the base, she aimed the head of his cock at her damp slit and let out an ecstatic moan as she sank down onto him. As the next video on the screen started to play, Samara began riding on Shepard's cock, moaning loudly with every thrust of her hips down onto him.  
  
Shepard let out a pained moan, as he looked around Samara's bouncing tits and saw what was happening on the screen. It was Liara, in the same outfit that Morinth had dressed her in, in a back alley somewhere on the Citadel. Shepard watched in horror as, on the screen, Liara sank down to her knees and began sloppily blowing an obese, hairy looking human, his gut hanging out from under his shirt as he grabbed Liara by the sides of her head and worked her mouth up and down the length of his filthy cock. Shepard might have made himself believe that Liara was being forced into it, if it wasn't for the pleasured moans he could hear her making through the video screen. After a few minutes of sucking, the filthy human started making rasping moans, and Liara pulled his cock out of her mouth just in time to let him shoot a load all over her face and tits.  
  
There was a cut in the video, and now Liara was bouncing up and down on the cock of a turian seated on the edge of a dumpster in the same alley. She wore a smile of pure bliss on her face, cum still dripping down her chin from her previous customer, as she worked her hips up and down on the turian's thick blue cock. "Yes, fuck me," Liara said, speaking in unabashedly vulgar terms that would have brought a blush to her face just a few hours before. "Ram that cock all the way up my slutty asari cunt! Spray your cum all up inside me!"  
  
Another cut, and now Liara was being held suspended between two krogans. One of them took her from the front, while the other one had his cock rammed quad-deep into her ass. Shepard had never even broached the subject of trying anal sex with Liara, and yet here she was, licking her lips and wrapping her legs around the front krogan's waist as the two krogan fucked both of her holes.   
  
Cut again, and by now the whore outfit that Morinth had made Liara wear had been torn nearly to shreds. Liara's tits bounced free as she rode the cock of a batarian lying on the dirty alleyway ground. All while three more batarians stood around her, cocks in her face. Liara eagerly moved from cock to cock, working her mouth hungrily across each of them and leaving them dripping with spit by the time she moved on to the next. She let out a cheerful giggle as the first of the batarians shot his load, stroking the other two cocks until they too sprayed cum all over her smiling face.  
  
"Stop it," Shepard yelled out to Samara. "For the love of God, turn it off!"  
  
But Samara ignored him, all of her attention focused on riding his cock. Shepard shut his eyes, not wanting to see any more of the lewd images on the screen. But he could still hear it. Liara begging for more cock. More cum. Fuck me harder. Fuck this little asari whore's dirty cunt. Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me...  
  
And then suddenly, the audio, and Samara, stopped. Tentatively, Shepard opened his eyes, to see Samara still perched on top of him, but with her attention focused on the door to the bedroom. "Oh, good," she said cheerily. "Sounds like they're back."  
  
Shepard waited in terrified anticipation. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps on the stairway to the upper level.  
  
The first through the open doorway was Morinth. She looked just as she had on the video screen earlier. A disturbing resemblance to her mother, but with a wicked glimmer in her eye that sent a shudder through Shepard. "Commander Shepard," Morinth said. "So pleased to finally meet you."  
  
"Please," Shepard said, surprised at the desperation he heard in his own voice. "I don't know what you've done to Liara, but just... let her go. You can do what you want to me, just let Liara go."  
  
"Hmm... are you certain?" Morinth said, looking behind her into the hallway outside the bedroom. "Maybe we should ask Liara herself how she feels about that."  
  
Into the room walked two more asari – Rila and Falere, Shepard guessed. They had less of a resemblance to their mother, but the relation was still obvious.  
  
And behind them, on her hands and knees, being led by a chain attached to a collar around her neck, was an exhausted, cum-stained Liara. By now there was nothing left of her clothes but the torn fishnets and heels. Shepard let out a pained moan as he saw the cum dripping off her face and running out of her pussy down her leg. But still, just as she had in the video, Liara wore the happiest smile on her face.  
  
"What do you think, Liara?" Morinth said, crouching down to grin at the gasping, blissful Liara. "Did you have a good day today?"  
  
"It was wonderful, Mistress," Liara said. "So many people fucked me. So much cum. I never imagined it could be this perfect. Thank you, Mistress. Thank you for letting me be a whore for you."  
  
Shepard shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing coming out of his beloved Liara's mouth. "Liara, no," he said weakly. "Snap out of it, please."  
  
Liara seemed to notice Shepard for the first time, then, and she turned to stare at him with a bright smile. "Oh, Shepard, I'm so happy! Morinth and her sisters, they fixed all my memories! I had forgotten about all the things we had done back on the Normandy. All the people that Morinth had let us fuck. I don't know why I forgot, but now I remember! And she says she's going to help you remember, too! Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yes, it certainly is," Morinth said. She looked over at her sisters. "Rila, Falere... why don't you join Mother over on the bed?"  
  
The two other asari nodded. Unzipping their clothing and letting the garments drop to the floor, Rila and Falere climbed up onto the bed, on either side of Shepard and Samara. Smiling proudly, Samara leaned over to lay an open-mouthed kiss on one of her daughters, and then the other. As Samara resumed her bouncing on Shepard's cock, Rila and Falere each took one of their mother's tits in hand and began fondling it.   
  
"What was it you said to my mother once, Shepard?" Morinth said, as she watched the carnal scene taking place with mild amusement. "I believe it was that, compared to the Reapers, a single Ardat-Yakshi wasn't much of a concern to you." She arched a brow. "Well, if one wasn't enough to... concern you, how are _three_ of us doing?"  
  
"You won't get away with this," Shepard angrily spat at her. "I have friends, people that will notice that something's happened to me and Liara. They'll find you."  
  
Morinth laughed. Shepard noticed then that she was holding a datapad in her hand. A familiar datapad, Shepard realized in horror. "Well, I'm sure they will. After all, from the looks of this... party plan, it looks they'll all be coming to pay you a visit in a few days. Oh, but what's this? I don't see me or any of my family here on the guest list." Morinth clucked her tongue. "Well, Shepard, I hope you don't mind if we decide to do a little... party crashing. We can't wait to meet all of your friends, after all. And show them all the wonderful things that we showed your beloved Liara here."  
  
Hearing her name, Liara crawled on the floor towards Morinth, leaving a trail of cum dripping off her body in her wake. "Can I eat your pussy, Mistress?" Liara said pleadingly. "I'll eat your pussy so well, Mistress. Please."  
  
"Perhaps later, my dear," Morinth said. As Shepard watched, she also began shedding her clothes, slowly stripping down to bare flesh. "My family and I have a little something to share with Shepard first."  
  
Shepard pulled with every last ounce of strength on the chains holding him in place. "You can't..." Shepard tried feebly to protest. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Oh, but she can, Shepard," Samara said. As Morinth moved to crouch in front of Samara on Shepard's chest, Samara reached forward and placed her hands on her daughter's breasts, lovingly caressing them as she laid a kiss on Morinth's neck. "My daughter is an amazing woman, Shepard. And she can do anything. I'm so proud of her."  
  
Morinth reached her hands down to Shepard's face, and as her eyes went black, Shepard screamed.


End file.
